


not a cat in hell's chance

by Kiwitty



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (I dont actually believe cats have 9 lives), Deal with a Devil, F/F, Fluff and despair ya'll, I have no idea what else to put as a content warning, This could also be called communiCATion issues honestly, Unrequited Love, the cat dies in the first chapter, there are some deaths on this but don't worry! Cat's have 9 lives!, this has some minor couples, uhh it's sad but I promise it gets better, uhhh miu makes a certain joke later, weird au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwitty/pseuds/Kiwitty
Summary: Cats have 9 lives! But they also can trade them for wishes. And this one cat...Only wanted to be able to make up with the one she loved.Now she has a time limit, and she needs to find a way to make her loved one be happy again!Will she be able to do so?
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko & Yumeno Himiko, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. catalyst

**Author's Note:**

> You know when you have weirdly specific and complex dreams?  
> Well. I did have one a week ago. And that turned into this fic. This one was supposed to be a short one shot but turned into something much bigger bc I felt some things needed more explanation and well. The rest is history. I already finished writing this so I'm planning to post one chapter each few days. The last will be posted on christmas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bell the cat

She was on the brink of death.

And that was when that sweet, lovely, flower colored giant, first appeared.

Giants live for an eternity. Way more than most cats manage to in their whole lives. 

But there was something different about that one. That aura… 

Didn’t feel like it belonged to a giant at all…

“Oh… Looks like you had it pretty rough, huh? Had a fight? I’ll clean your wounds, don’t worry.”

She never really understood the language of the giants… 

But for some reason, she understood this one.

“Your stripes kinda remind me of a tiger cub huh… Your white fur is… Surprisingly well kept…”

Usually, she’d attack anyone that got nearby but… She had no strength to do so. So even if all ached… She couldn’t do a thing.

“You chose a pretty recluse place to die huh? I’m sure not even rats would find it here. I’m not even sure how  _ I _ found it... Guess you are lucky… Wait a sec, I’ll grab you some food.”

The giant left. But after a while, they returned, with something edible. It… wasn’t good at all but… She had no choice but to eat that…

The giant kept coming back every day, until she was able to walk again.

And just like this, her life was saved. And the giant… Disappeared.

A prideful cat like her needed to find her saviour. She owed her life to them now.

After a long time searching, she managed to find them.

The giant ignored her at first… But it didn’t matter. She kept following them.

They came to a stop.

“Weird cat…I… can’t really… uh... I guess that it won’t be that much trouble if it’s only for a few days... Just don’t make any loud noises in the apartment ok? They might find you out.”

After that, the giant kept bringing other giants to her. She bit the degenerates, but she allowed some of the other visitors to pet her.

A few of the giants tried to take her away but. She fled. And returned to the flower giant’s lair.

"You… Keep coming back huh? That is… troublesome. There is nobody else I know that is willing to adopt you... Maybe you feel my magic energy uh? Or... are you more interested in my house?”

What? She wasn’t interested in a house. It was all about the giant!

She jumped to their arms.

“Hey, I can’t pick you up that easily, you know? You’re huge.”

Yet… They didn’t let her fall. 

She licked their chin.

“I guess it really is me… Yeah... My aura… isn't like that of other humans. You feel my magic huh? Are you my familiar? You’re the first animal to notice it… You are a special cat huh?"

Time passed for a while, and the giant seemed to get more used to her. But… The giant didn’t seem like they ate properly. So… There was only one thing she could do.

She decided to bring the giant the best meals she got. The giant needed that way more than she did…

“Hey, hey, no need to keep bringing me dead birds and mice. I might be a bit scrawny but have no need for food, you know? I can get my own. I… Eat away from there, don’t worry.”

That moment she realized that the giant was drenched in the smells of rabbits and birds. Maybe they weren’t lying...

"Oh. These… are my bunnies you're probably smelling. They are my familiars."

What? Didn’t they say… That… She was special?

Was that a lie?

"Don’t get mad! I have many more familiars at the studio but they belong to everyone there you know? Bunnies, pigeons… It's my job. I need to do so. So I can keep this place you know? It’s how I am able to get my food. And get extra food for you."

Hmph. She should have expected so from a giant...

"Hey… I promise I won't pet other cats." Yeah! This one is different! They deserve to be cared for! And to have her trust! "Licks huh? So that worked? Jealous cat."

She can’t help it.

Time went by peacefully, until that day in which the giant came back drenched in... that smell? 

It… Felt like… other cats.  _ Many _ .  _ Oh no _ .

Did… they… Get  _ attacked  _ or...

“Hahah, this much sniffing, are you jealous? Yeah, I did pet a few cats today.”

Oh. It was _ Betrayal _ .

She can’t look at the giant’s eyes. Not until she receives a proper explanation.

“Don’t get mad at me, they were pretty cute. Tanaka took them to our new club today. Here, take this treat. It’s the most expensive they had at the store.”

Was the giant… Trying to bribe her? She wasn’t going to give in to  _ meat _ . No matter how  _ tasty  _ it smelled. She… Needs to retreat. Go to a high place where she won’t be tempted. And only get out… Until the giant apologizes.

“Really moody huh… To deny a fine meal like this…”

She has no idea how much time passed but… 

The giant hadn’t yet apologized from the betrayal so it didn’t matter. To make matters worse, they returned with the smell of even more cats! So it doesn’t matter how long it takes… 

She won’t get down until the giant apologizes!

“Hey, it’s been two whole days you spent here, ignoring me while avoiding to eat or do your necessities. You’ll end up killing yourself like that you know? You don’t need to be that stubborn.”

It doesn’t matter. She’d be pretty much dead anyway.

“Alright... Sorry, I’m sorry, I should have told you I entered that club. But it won’t be the last time I pet cats you hear? And many other animals as well. But only  _ you  _ get these treats from me you know? Don’t you appreciate that? You can even eat my own food for today if you want to. Please... Just  _ eat _ . You’ve been getting weaker thanks to this... I don’t want to see you malnourished again.”

That giant knows how to win her over huh? Then… There is something she needs to do. So she can ensure the other animals know this giant is under her protection.

“Oh. You’re kneading me? Wow, for a feral cat like you to knead me like this… Are you trying to mark your scent on me? Because you don’t want to lose me to them? You’ve got it bad for me, huh? Weird cat.”

Yeah, she can’t lose her at all! These other animals must know that she won’t allow others to steal her away.

The giant then petted her. It felt so good. She felt like she could trust her.

“Showing your belly to me? Do you really trust me that much? Oh…You’re a female, huh? Just like me... There are… so many scars… I wonder… what you went through.”

Why was there… a sad tone in her voice?

"Seeing you makes me wonder how it is back where I came from… But… I prefer living there. It’s way more peaceful.”

So… If the giant doesn’t need food... She needed to think of something else she could give the giant…

Oh! It can only be that thing then!

“Oh. These gifts… You… seem to have heard me huh… Didn’t expect that. You seem to ignore my other requests so I thought you didn’t understand me... A cat like you doesn’t seem to be the kind that hunts  _ flowers  _ you know? But... it is cute. Have you fallen for me? You know that won’t work out right? It will only get you in trouble.”

She doesn’t mind. The giant is worth all trouble she gets in.

One day, the giant came back really sad.

What… was wrong? 

“They don’t really allow cats here you know? But… I don’t have it in me to take you away. Especially when it must have taken a lot of trouble for you to sneak in without complaints so many times...”

So… She wouldn’t be able to see the giant anymore?

There was… Water leaking through the giant’s eyes…

She feels that that is bad for a reason.

"Thanks for licking my tears… your tongue is way too sharp you know? Don’t worry… I  _ will  _ find a way.”

That day was the first time the giant actually picked her up and petted her willingly instead of having to ask for it. 

“I wonder how things would have gone… If I found you back then. Maybe you'd protect me from them… Thanks for being there with me today"

  
  


Eventually… She got the courage to follow the giant outside. She went to this fortress that was full of other giants. But the place had some sort of barrier that she couldn’t get near without getting caught. And trapped into that small cage...

“You can't keep sneaking to school! You already got caught 3 times this week! Do you really like being kept in this small cage until I'm able to fetch you?”

She doesn’t. But… She knows the giant always fetches her so it’s ok. 

One day, she will be able to enter this so forbidden fortress called a school!

She realized there are days the giant went out with other giants. Sometimes she could understand them as well. Maybe she was learning their language.

She has learned a few other things about the giant as well. She was called Yumeno. That is such a pretty name! Apparently, giants called themselves humans and called close humans friends.

She had a few friends that she hung out with, usually to eat. 

She spent a lot of her time in that fortress and then most of her free time in the building that she called her ‘job’. Just like the fortress, she wasn’t able to approach it at all, or she would be caught. Something about being a risk to Yumeno’s other familiars.

She remembers that day she got worried when Yumeno was getting late and found her with two other humans.

“So you decided to keep them as a pet Yumeno? What is their name?” Said the small human. How dare him to call her a  _ pet _ ?

“It’d feel wrong… Having a pet. Especially a cat… I guess… It’s more like a familiar? I just call her… Weird cat.”

“Whoa. I get hating humans but do you hate cats too?” He replied.

“I’m still not sure sometimes. They… have a magic of their own... And are a handful. And prohibited in my building.”

“I would take care of her if she allowed me to. But I guess she only likes you… She doesn’t even let me pet her.”

“Don’t worry about it, Hoshi. It seems to be a problem with men in general. Even…  _ Gokuhara  _ didn’t escape from her wrath. She let me pet her with no problem.” The giant with a calm voice replied. “But… She still wouldn’t let me take her to my home. She squirmed a lot and when I got there she fled and never came back. I guess she likes her freedom.”

“I wonder if she had any bad experiences or if it’s just a territorial thing. But… it’s no doubt she likes Yumeno more than her own freedom if she follows her so much.”

“Yeah… It’s so weird to see a cat to act like that… She’s really bulky. And really big. I think she is a Maine coon...”

“Yeah, you’re probably right, Akamatsu.”

"Hey… how do you… You know… clean her?"

"Whenever I try she vanishes for at least a week. It's a pain."

"Whoa. She's a moody one huh?"

"Yeah… Actually there are times she begs me to wash her like when she gets covered in oil. Nyeh, It 's pretty funny."

"Hey… does she bite or scratch you? My cats do sometimes when I wash them but... I've… never seen any bruises on you."

"Nyeh? Actually… I don't think she ever did… Uh."

"Yup. This surely is love."

“It almost feels as if her love for you is romantic, how weird.”

“Nyeh, I’ve already told her many times it won’t work out but she doesn’t seem to hear me. It’s a pain.”

"Poor cat… To fall for Yumeno? The  _ heartbreaker _ ? She doesn't love  _ anything _ . She goes on a lot of dates but we all know it’s all for the free food. She isn’t going to reciprocate your feelings!"

Hey! Yumeno is great, you degenerate!

"Hey! I…  _ appreciate  _ the others!"

"But! You never say you  _ love  _ them, he’s speaking the truth! It's not like saying I love you is going to kill you or anything. You should say it more often! You mom deserved to hear it at least! Maybe your dates would have more  _ success  _ if you did."

"As if. That word bears a powerful magic of it's own! It needs to be saved for the right one!"

“You see, cat? You have no chance with her. Give up on her and come with me! I’ll give you a proper name! And treat you way better than this meanie! She’ll only make you suffer!”

The sweet voiced human offered but she knew that that was a lie. Yumeno never made her suffer!

“I think that she'd have to be human and near our age for even having a chance of being  _ liked  _ by Yumeno. Poor cat has a bad taste…”

"Nyeh, even if she  _ were  _ a human she'd have no chance. Too clingy for me. The most she'd get to be would be being an acquaintance and that's  _ stretching  _ it."

"Whoa… That's a bit harsh. Not even a friend?"

"Tell it after you're woken up by meowings and her sitting in your face for a whole week. And then had your breakfast stolen by this dirty  _ thief  _ after you prepped it."

"Whoa then that cat is just like you. Serves you right, lunch stealer."

"Shut up! It's thanks to her that I can't have any premade lunches anymore, she'd steal them!"

"I doubt the cat would steal your  _ cup noodles _ … that's the only thing you ever brought anyway"

"Yeah… all you needed for them was hot water."

"Geez, with friends like these I don't even want to know what my  _ enemies  _ talk about behind me…"

"Hey, we  _ do  _ like you a lot Yumeno! You are our friend! We just think… You could… improve on some things."

"I came here to have a good time and I feel so attacked right now…"

"Don't be dramatic! You know it's true! You ditch us a lot! You never go to our parties! Or hug us! You only hang out with us when we give you food! Even your cat treats  _ me  _ better than that!" 

"That’s a bit harsh, Akamatsu. Even if it is true..."

“Nyeh…”

"Plus! You never blush from anyone's comments! Only about your own compliments!"

"What? I know I'm pretty! You are all just jealous of how amazing I am."

"See? But, even if you are pretty and really cute, you never really tell anyone they're pretty or even compliment them, Yumeno!"

"Hey hey, Akamatsu... do you swing that way?"

"You know you don't need to be attracted to a person to compliment and appreciate them?"

"Yeah… And even if she liked you that way there would be no problem with that. I hope you at least tell your cat just how great she is. She's a gorgeous one."

"Nyeh… Hoshi do you even think there is a cat that is not pretty?"

"No. All cats are good."

"See? Your argument is invalid, crazy cat dude. This fiend of a cat here can't receive any compliments or she'll get even more full of herself!"

"Don't listen to her, no matters what she tells you, you are a great cat!"

She won't receive a compliment from a  _ degenerate _ .

"Oh. I guess that didn't work out. A shame. I still think I could treat you better than she does."

"Come on, anyone could treat her better than  _ Yumeno _ ! She doesn't even  _ name  _ her! That's infuriating! For such a pretty and caring cat!"

"I know right? That's the most basic thing!"

"Augh. You two better pay for an extra dessert today. For all the lies and slander you've been spouting."

"Right, right, we will. We've paid for your movie ticket and your lunch already, a dessert doesn't change much by now. Just. Treat at least your cat better than you treat your dates or your friends!"

"Nyeh… If you hate giving me food this much then why do you do it anyway?"

"I have no idea why. Maybe you are just like your cat. A bit ungrateful but… I'd feel wrong to see you get hungry and stuff. I still like you somehow."

"Yeah… I just feel like helping you for no reason as well. I just can’t get mad at you. We’ve been through a lot together."

"Nyeh. Must be my charm huh?"

“You could say it’s something like that. I just couldn’t watch you getting bullied anymore.”

“Nyeh… Thanks guys… You two truly did help me in that school.”

“Yeah… it was pretty rough back there… I’m glad we managed to get out of there and go to the same school.”

“Even if we’re moving to different paths... It’s great to hang out sometimes, even if it’s so rare.”

“When is your next competition, Hoshi?”

“Next month. My girlfriend said she’s making some sweets, do you want to go?”

“Yeah. She 's so nice.”

“Nyeh, food? count me in.”

Maybe there are many things about Yumeno she will never know huh?

These humans… have known her for a long time.

These days with the giant were so great… Yumeno cared for her even in her weakest moments…

When she was almost on the brink of death again...

And… While she was nursed back to health… She… Also got punished for it. She lost her freedom. It… Was awful at first but… She eventually just accepted it.

But… Yumeno gave her that protection spell. Even if she hated it at first. She grew to love it. Because that allowed her to be able to be free once again.

But… While Yumeno could care for her... She wasn’t able to do the same. 

She couldn’t take care of her when she was sick… And Yumeno barely escaped alive that day. And whenever she tried to protect her, the human seemed to get angry.

Yumeno seemed to get increasingly more frustrated with her as the time passed. She had no idea why.

And then that fateful day came.

"Hey… I can't let you decide my life you know? I… tried  _ everything  _ but you don't even want to be  _ trained _ ! I  _ need  _ to have someone I can share my life with. I… need to find a partner and these last two years I wasn't able to do so at all because of  _ you _ ! You can't go around ruining my dates because you don't like guys you know? I can't even take them back home because of you and this sucks…” But… these degenerates… Were… trying to take her away... “You need to understand this. I am a  _ human _ . You are a  _ cat _ . You can’t take care of me the way I take care of you at all. And I can't use my magic to turn you to a human you know? Go find another cat to be with. I need to find a human. For my own safety. I have already received enough complaints. And they are threatening to throw me out of here because of  _ you  _ as well. If you ruin another date… You're out."

That… felt awful. So she had to try her best in the future. Maybe… She still is able to stay with Yumeno. She.. loves her so much… She’d give her life for her.

"Alright since I already told you about this I'm going to warn you beforehand. I'm going to my last date you see? It’s my last shot! And it has to be  _ perfect _ ! I… am going out with a girl for the first time and I'm a bit scared… But I had no choice, you know? It was all thanks to you… you won't let any man unscathed and that scared all of them off… There are many weird rumors throughout the town about me at this point. You know her alright? It's the person you brought to help me that day. I like her a lot.  _ Please…  _ Don’t hurt her."

That person huh? She brought her in one time Yumeno didn’t wake up. She was the only person she found nearby that had Yumeno’s school uniform…

Even if she was glad she saved Yumeno when  _ she  _ couldn’t… She also… Started to steal her away from her, slowly. She often came drenched by her smells… Apparently, she joined that so-called club that Yumeno pets other cats…

And ever since… she spent less and less time at home.

And she felt so alone...

But… Even if she felt awful at having to share her… Be it with _ that person  _ or anyone else… She still had to. So she didn’t lose Yumeno.

But… Then that day came. And even though she tried her best… To be nice to Yumeno and her companion...

She… 

_ Failed _ .

" _ Horrible _ cat! I  _ hate  _ you! I had  _ enough _ of you! I don't want to see you  _ again _ !  _ Go away _ ! You heard it! I told you if you ruined another date you were out! This one could have been perfect, you know?” And Yumeno… took off her protection spell.  _ Oh no _ ... “My life doesn't center around you! I’m seventeen already! I have less than a year now! I  _ really  _ liked her, you know? Stop trying to lick me,  _ Go away _ ! And don't ever come back!"

Yumeno… Was crying. Thanks to  _ her…  _ she was a truly awful cat wasn't she? And now... She… can't ever see her again. She can't go back.

As she ran without idea where she was going, she was… attacked by a dog.

Crap. She… isn’t going to make it is she?

Yumeno will be… Alone. But… Yumeno doesn’t want to see her again…

Actually… she doesn't care to fight back. She should have died long ago. And she messed up with the person that gave her a new life. She is… a  _ horrible  _ cat. That should vanish.

When she regained consciousness, that wicked creature was looking at her and laughing.

_ “Puhuhuhu, I wonder if you know where you are… You know cats have nine lives? You see, you have a choice. You have eight lives left. You can go to the next one as a cat or you can give all of them to us and I’ll get you a new life of your choice with an objective.” _

“A new life?”

_ “Yup! You can choose to be anything! And we will provide all you need to live comfortably at, during your time limit.” _

“Time limit?”

_ “Yeah! You can have up to eight months, one for each of your lifes, to complete your mission. If you fulfill it, you’re allowed to keep going on with that life! But if you fail or anyone discovers your identity… You’ll completely vanish!” _

Wait… Can she… be...

“Can I… Be a human?”

Because if she can… Then… She can take care of Yumeno if she gets sick!   
_ “Surely! But… These take a lot to grow up you know?” _

“Can I pick a specific age?”   
_ “Yup! Surely, but be aware that not only will you lose this time forever, but you will risk being discovered easily if you don’t know how to act on that age properly!” _

She was… Seventeen right? And most of her friends were as well. She thinks… She might know how to act like them.

"It 's alright! I want to be seventeen!”

_ “My, my, jumping  _ seventeen  _ whole years? This will be despairingly fun to watch! Alright then. What is your quest?” _

“I want to… Help Yumeno-san have her perfect date! With her partner! And I want to take care of her!”

_ "Puhuhu,  _ three  _ whole wishes to fulfill? Are you  _ sure  _ that's it?" _

"Yeah. That is it."

_ “How  _ interesting…  _ How many of lifes are you giving up for this?” _

“All of them!”

_ “ _ All of them _? We got a  _ bold  _ one here! We’re getting everything sorted out! We just need you to sign our deal!” _

“Sign?”

“Just press your paw here!”

She did as told.

_ “Great! You shall be known as Tenko Chabashira. Born in January, 9. Today. We have set up a backstory where you lived in a temple and you can go there for sleep and food and ask them for anything, even money! Don’t worry, they know all about this. You have until September, 9 to fulfill your wish. You can look back at your contract specifications whenever you want, to do so, just chant my name whenever you get any doubts and are fully alone and I will appear and show it to you!” _

“Your... name?”

_ “Yup! Monokuma!” _

And then that creature faded as she lost her consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I underestimated how much of a pain it was to make a chapter about a nameless character that doesn't know the other character's name. And to make matters worse both use the same pronouns.  
> Hah... I hope it didn't get confusing.


	2. communicative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> put the cat among the pigeons

When she woke up, a monk of the temple explained the basics to her and gave her some papers. She decided to call him her master. 

She was advised to not go out at night. She barely slept but she waited for the morning.

The sun rises.

Now… Where should she head to?

Oh.

There can only be one place right?

Oh. Since she’s a human now she can actually… Walk in the school grounds without getting caught right?

 _Take that_ security! You’ll see!

But… There was no one at the school. And it was closed.

Maybe she got there too early.

Now… What to do?

Maybe returning to the temple would be the best.

“Oh? Today is a sunday. You won’t find anyone there.”

“Then… What should Tenko do?”

“You can train a bit here. Do you know aikido?”

“What even is that?”

As she was teached, she learned that she actually loved aikido. And she seemed to be very good at it, everyone became surprised by her skills.

Alright, but today she can finally meet Yumeno!

She entered that school and…

Actually… Where did Yumeno even stay at this school? It was huge.

Maybe she should ask around.

What was that place Yumeno said there were cats and dogs? The… magic club?

After asking around, she finally found it!

That black door…

She opened it.

“Angie? Oh… _who…_ are you?” She was there! That was her voice, no doubts! But… She looks… A bit different… What… Color is that? It’s… even prettier.

“How weird of someone that isn’t her entering here without even knocking… A brave soul.” She heard a familiar voice… But didn’t see anyone yet.

“Huh… What is the name of the color of your hair? It’s… pretty…”

“You...don’t know what _red_ is? Hey… why are you there?” Red… is so pretty. “Stop drooling at me, it’s creepy.”

Wait, yeah, she can’t be discovered! She has to act _smoothly_!

“Uh… hm. _Where_ is Tenko actually?”

“Huh… Can’t you see it? It’s written right here?”

… These symbols… are supposed to mean anything? Aren’t they just… stains or?

“Wait… You… don’t know how to read?”

She has no idea what _read_ means so she is pretty sure that that is the case.

“...Yes…”

“Were you born this week or what?”

Oh no. She can’t let her cover be blown up!

“Oh no, Tenko’s _seventeen_! She knows how to speak and can understand what you say, right?”

These are things humans do right?

“... I guess reading _is_ really hard for some… _Fine_. Here it’s written that this is the dark arts and crafts magic club. Are you into these things? Are you here to join in or what?”

She has no idea what these things mean. But… Better play along.

“Maybe?”

“Hey… Do you even study here? Your outfit… doesn’t look like it.”

“What… is studying?”

“How did you even get here? This is a school! A place you study! And not even any school, Hope’s Peak, one of the best schools around!"

All Tenko knew about the school was that Yumeno went there and she wasn’t allowed in; And… That there were cats here. Cats that Yumeno _pet_!

"Tenko… Heard there were cats there…"

"Don't even mention that animal near me… Tanaka, she's here to see you, I guess she wants to adopt something."

Someone rose from the shadows.

"Sorry, we have been avoiding cats in specific... We only got bunnies and hamsters today." Yeah Tenko remembers him. Not only from the failed training attempt, she also remembers how much he screamed when she scratched his ass off when he tried to _date…_ Yeah she _had_ a problem.”The great Yumeno still feels iffy seeing cats."

"Why?"

"She probably had a fight with hers. She hasn’t told much except she doesn’t want to see them for a while. But, I got pics of the ones we are trying to find adoptees, look here!"

She wasn’t interested in seeing cats at all, but she tried to keep her identity secret.

“They are cute!”

“Do you want to take any with you?”

Whoa, it would feel so _wrong_ to keep a pet cat!

“Not really, but Tenko will…” She looked at some papers with cat pics “Take these and ask to put them in her temple!”

“Oh, alright! Thank you for your help! Uh… What is your name again?”

“Tenko Chabashira!”

“Alright, thank you for your help Chabashira-san!”

She doesn’t want any degenerate’s thanks...

She went back to her temple with her papers at hand.

She had no idea what to do now.

Thankfully, her master spoke to her.

“Hope’s peak huh? You might be banned if you go there too much. And it’s a hard school to get into. If you want to, we can teach you to read and try to make your aikido better. Then you might get scouted. Their next year classes start in March so we have this and the next month...”

It was hard but… If it meant she was able to stay near Yumeno for more time… She’d do it.

Learning to write was the hardest, but she managed to do it, with a lot of work.

Her master’s plan worked and she was scouted into hope’s peak. As the “Ultimate Aikido master”

Her class was… Full of people she already knew, weirdly. There was Yumeno! So these last two months were totally worth it! And there were some of her friends as well. And her _girlfriend…_ And some of her past dates. Tenko is sure she has scratched the butt of at least four of the degenerates here. 

Should she just… Settle for going after Yumeno? Or would that be too risky?

Oh. That… Akamatsu… Waved at her. Maybe it’s better she goes after her.

“Hello there! You are really cute!”

“Uh, c-cute? Aaaahhh... St-Stop iiit... Tenko... is not... cute…”

“Still think you _are_. Anyway, want to sit near me?”

It looked like none of the seats near Yumeno were free anyway.

“Uh, yeah!”

The first… Classes? Were really boring. Tenko isn’t sure what even is physics. Or chemistry. Then they all got on this so-called ‘lunch break’ and before she realized it, she was surrounded by people trying to know her better.

Almost all girls gathered around her… Except… A blonde person that was near Yonaga and...

“Oh, Yumeno? She has been in a sour mood for a while. Seems her cat ditched her. Honestly, she deserved it.” Akamatsu spoke. “But just tell more about yourself!”

Oh no. Almost everything that Tenko can tell about herself involves… Yumeno.

But there were these… Things? they used to help her learn to read at the temple, right? Idol manga? 

“Tenko likes idols! They really cheer her up!”

“That’s nice! What is your fave group?” Akamatsu asked

… Uh… There was this… _love live_ thing?

“Uh, Muse!”

“Whoa, _Love Live_? That’s my area! What are your faves? Characters, songs, group formations, spill everything!” Shirogane practically jumped in excitement.

… Were there… These in the mangas?

“Hmm, Tenko doesn’t think she ever got to hear anything at the temple, she only really read the manga… But she likes Umi, Kasumin and Hanamaru!”

“Oh no, we need to watch all of it together! And then we need to go to a karaoke! Sing their songs!” Akamatsu proposed.

“She is going to make a great _Nico_!” Shirogane’s glasses sparkled. “We need to take her to our cosplay group! There are so many possibilities!”

What is she… Getting in?

“Uh, is she coming as well?”

“I doubt it. These days not even _free food_ is convincing her anymore…” Shirogane replied.

“Yeah. Just leave her in and let’s have fun!” Akamatsu begged. “Harukawa you’re coming as well! Don’t think you’re out of it!”

“Fine.” The dark haired lady replied.

“I shall make some sweets for us to eat later. Do you have any favourites?” The kind voiced lady… Her name was Tojo, right? Suggested.

Sweets? Has she… had these before?

“Tenko.. doesn’t think she has eaten them before.”

“Whoa, we need to show you a bunch of things then! Let's go!” Akamatsu looked determined.

That first day was fun. Watching the anime felt great, and even Harukawa seemed to get involved at parts. That was a bit unexpected.

But… She can’t forget her mission;

 _Yumeno_...

The next few weeks after that, she tried going after Yumeno in her free times, still hanging out with her classmates whenever they asked for her presence. But… Yumeno seemed to hate it when she tried to go after her. Called her a stalker or something… 

But… it was not her fault. Sure, she did follow her _sometimes_. But sometimes she ended up finding Yumeno because she was trying to go to her old hanging out spots and slept at them. She always woke up with a complaint. 

Or there were these times it happened because her gut simply felt she was needed somewhere and when she arrived there Yumeno was in that place.

Yeah, maybe she shouldn’t have eaten Yumeno’s food… 

But… It felt so good, receiving treats again…

And finally being able to see one of her shows… Yumeno was truly the best mage ever!

But… One day, Yumeno got dangerously close to discovering her identity.

"Why do you wear a bell around your neck? What are you? A cat?" 

… That bell… Reminded Tenko of the protection spell Yumeno gave to her.

She… Knows she doesn’t deserve to use it but… She needs to. So she doesn’t forget her mission.

“Tenko likes the bell's noise! It reminds her of… Ah! Sorry, it's a secret!"

"Oh. You care about anyone but me? Go find them then."

Yup. Yumeno… is also very annoyed. And very close to discovering her identity. If she disappears this soon… Her effort will be for nothing. She needed to back off before this happened. And before she was hated once again.

Maybe… Instead of coming to her… She should go to that… Yonaga? She liked her right? Weren’t they dating? And she ruined their date… Because… As much as she tried… She couldn’t handle her jealousy. 

And that… is why she hated her...

She needs to control her feelings!

Yumeno… Made Tenko live the best times of her life. All her lifes… Were a small price to pay if she can bring her the same happiness.

The next day, she tried talking to Yonaga. Maybe she can make them go back to being together! They broke up because of her right?

“You don't like her anymore?”

“Not romantically, you know? My relationship with Miu-chan works way better for me!”

“Why… did you stop liking her?”

“Himiko-chan… wants to be cared for. But… she doesn't want to care for others you know? She seems scared of it at times. That's why we didn't work out as a couple.”

“She… didn't care for you?”

“Not in the way a partner would care. More like how a friend would. And I'm not sure even you can win her over… She’s a tough one..."

"Tenko… doesn't want to win her over… She wants to help her find someone she loves!"

"That will be even harder, you see. Her heart is closed off. Isn't there anyone else you like here?"

"Tenko likes many people! You, her master, Akamatsu-san, Tojo-san, Harukawa-san, Iruma-san, Mioda-san, Tsumiki-san…"

"Got it, You'll end up listing all the girls. Don't you want to try your chance with any of them? I'm sure some of them would love getting to know you better!"

"Tenko can't! She promised to find Yumeno-san's love! Only after that can she even think about other people!"

"Why? Don't you want to be happy?"

"… Tenko can only stay in this town if she manages to find Yumeno's love you see? If she fails it, even if she found another happiness it wouldn't last!"

"You are quite interesting Tenko-chan! I am going to help you! But… It will be quite a challenge..."

“Why? She is so kind…”

She always treated Tenko well. Before. She _messed up_.

“What makes you think so?”

“She gave me food! And took Tenko to one of her shows! She always wakes Tenko up when she sleeps in dangerous places.”

“She didn't complain about having to do these things at all?”

“Nope! She just called me a weirdo!”

“I see… so… that means you might have a chance.”

“On what?”

“Nyahaha! That’s a secret for now! Call me Angie from now on ok? I will help you out!”

“Uhh, thanks! But… Why?”

“Because I like Tenko-chan and Himiko-chan a lot! First step, let’s ask for Tojo to teach you how to cook!”

“Uh… Why?”

“If paid food isn’t doing it… Then handmade might you know?”

“Tenko doesn’t really get it but… Tojo-san is so nice, it will be good to get to know her better!”

“Yup, when you’re ready, go to our club! I’ll make sure you two get to spend some time together then!”

So… Yonaga wasn't it?

But… Tenko was sure… She was the date Yumeno liked the most.

Hm. There were still _many_ guys Tenko ruined dates right? 

One of them has to be Yumeno's true love!

She will try asking her about them later.

Thankfully, Tojo taught her how to cook without any complaints. Tenko… was a disaster at first but she got progressively better. 

And today, she even managed to make some nice cookies!

Maybe she is ready… to go back to that club... 

She opened that black door.

Tanaka, Iruma, and Angie were there. As well as Yumeno.

But… Yumeno looked annoyed.

“Nyeh? Weirdo? Why are you there?”  
“I invited her! And asked her to bring cookies.”  
“These look fucking great! And taste great as well… But who made them? It surely wasn’t Tojo”

“Tenko did!”

“Whoa, seriously-”

“Nyahaha! I am going on a date with my girlfriend! Don’t wait for us! I’ll take some of these, bye!”

And just like that, Angie disappeared.

Wait. Then… What is Tenko supposed to do now?

“Sorry for that, Angie is… a bit impulsive… Want to stay a bit more? I bet you took a while making these.” Tanaka replied.

Tenko nodded. But she still had no idea what she’d do in that club. She sat near a stack of pillows. And began reading a manga Shirogane lent her. It was a story about a witch apprentice called Doremi. Witches always reminded Tenko of Yumeno so she really liked reading it.

Eventually, Tanaka started speaking to her. Tenko has to pretend she isn’t paying any attention… So she doesn’t come off as a creep again.

“Hey, Yumeno, I haven’t seen that cat of yours for a while. She usually doesn’t spend that much time away from you. Is she alright?”

Oh. Are they talking about her?

“I have no idea. She disappeared ever _since_... I guess I am to blame. She was really needy... Cats are like that… Sometimes they just need some alone time. Or might never come back.”

… They probably ate.

“You want help to search for her? A cat that big surely shouldn’t be that hard to find.”

“I… doubt you’d be able to find her… She was at none of her usual spots.”

Yeah. A degenerate like him would never find her.

“Do you think she might be hurt? Or… Maybe she got a litter…”

She feels _offended_ now.

“Nah. I don’t think so. She’s alright. She can take care of herself pretty well. She just gave up on me.”

… Why… would Yumeno think that? She… would never give up on her...

“That cat truly loved you, you know? Aren’t you worried? We should put some missing cat signs!”

“I have no right to be worried about her, after what I did. At least… I guess now I can go on dates.”

Did… she not care about her at all? Didn’t she miss her? She was truly… A horrible cat huh…

Tenko really needs to help her find her perfect date. Since Yumeno likes them so much… She… can’t keep paying attention to this conversation anymore. But… She can’t really leave now, it would look suspicious...

Before she realized it, she was already sleeping.

Eventually, she woke up.

Huh… Why… was Yumeno near her? Sleeping at her chest?

“Shh, don’t wake her up.” Tanaka whispered.

“Uh?”

“She hasn’t napped like this for months… I guess she really needed to speak some stuff out huh… Hey, can you do me a favor?”

She doesn’t feel like it… But… If it’s about Yumeno...

“Depends.”

“She needs to work today. But… She wouldn’t really be able to put on smiles right now. She’s really been overworking herself lately... I’m going on her turn today. Then… Can you protect her for now? And then take her somewhere? Give her some food. Wipe her tears and bring her some smiles ok?’

… Yeah. She can do that. Maybe… He was kinder than she reminded. Lots of animals liked him and that is really hard. Most tend to be afraid of humans. Maybe… He wouldn’t be a bad match with Yumeno?

“Alright! Tenko promises!”

“I will trust you with that.”

He left the room.

It felt so weird… Having Yumeno sleep on her like that. Usually, she was the one that napped on her chest...

But. It felt peaceful. Yumeno… looked really tired.

The night had already started when she woke up.

"Uh… I… napped… on you? Why… didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked like you needed it!"

"But… what about my-"

"Don't worry! Tanaka promised he'd take your show over!"

"Then… I…"

"But the degenerate made Tenko promise to do something for him later…"

"Huh? Why you? It was _me_ who..."

"He told Tenko to take you to eat today. Told you were overworking yourself."

"He… really is nice huh..."

"Do you like him?"

"Yeah."

"Would you want to have a date with him?"

"Uh. No? He's a great friend but… We wouldn't work out."

"Why?"

"Before I'd say it was because of my… cat… but it would be unfair since she isn't there and it… isn't why we didn't work out at all. It's because we are way too much like each other and that would make us bring total chaos to the world. And he likes someone else now."

Oh no. One more scrapped out...

"Isn’t there anyone you're interested in?"

"Why do you keep insisting on that? I already told you there isn’t!"

"But… Tenko’s here to help you have your perfect date!"

"Why… are you so fixated on that? That isn't something you can help me with at all!"

"It… isn't?"

Then… did she… Make an impossible wish?

"Yeah? If I date anyone I'd want to be alone with that person!"

Oh...

There must be some way, right? Maybe... giving her treats for her to take to her partner!

"Tenko can’t… help with anything? Like… giving you food to take to them?"

“While you _could_ do that… What even would you win with this?”

“It is not about winning! Tenko wants to see Yumeno-san being happy!”

“Weirdo… I don’t deserve being happy. Not after what I did…”

Oh no, water started leaking through Yumeno’s eyes again! This is called crying right?

She needs to wipe them!

Quick, Tenko… What would a human do in this situation?

… Tenko has no idea.

Then…

What would make Yumeno feel happy?

Licking her tears?

Wait. Master said to not lick people.

Using her hand to clean her tears. That's it!

“Whoa, you surely do! Tenko also promised Tanaka to wipe away your tears and to make you smile and she is a promise keeper! So she won’t leave your side until she does these things!”

“Nyeh… Weirdo... You’re really stubborn at times so I feel I’m not getting out of this easily…”

“Yeah, you aren’t! Tenko is going to make sure you are well fed and happy for tonight!”

Yumeno had this weird red tint in her cheeks… Red is such a new color for Tenko... She had seen it in some of their... biology? was it? Classes, that red in human skin usually meant some sort of sickness or injury... blood related stuff? she was bad at biology. All she knew about it was that when she got bruised her skin got red as well.

Her eyes were also really red, a bit earlier but she already knew that that was from all the crying… She hopes she is alright...

“Nyeh... You can cook right? These cookies weren’t half bad. Then instead of taking me anywhere… Show me what you can do.”

“Right! Do you want to go to the school’s kitchen or?”

“Oh yeah. You live in a temple… Fine. Let’s go to my place. You already know where it is anyway… weirdo stalker.”

“Hey, Tenko swears it wasn’t stalking!”

“Then how did you find it out?”

The ‘a classmate told me’ excuse didn’t work out… And she can't figure out her true identity can she?

Then… maybe…

“Tenko’s gut told her!”

“Are you sure your gut doesn’t have any witchcraft on it? It creeps me out sometimes…”

“Yup! All Tenko’s gut has is food!” And love for Yumeno but Yumeno doesn’t like it much when Tenko says that word near her… Sometimes she can’t control it but she has been trying to keep it in check. 

“... Maybe all that cat food has affected it. Alright. We’re going to buy some ingredients.”

It was a weirdly peaceful day. They went to the store together, bought some materials, and Tenko cooked everything Yumeno asked for.

Yumeno looked very pleased at tasting them so it was worth it.

“Yup. Your foods aren’t half bad. Especially for someone that has cat food as a favorite meal... Congrats.”

“Tenko has learned to cook for you so she is glad you appreciate it! Her foods are full of her love for you!”

Yumeno’s face went slightly red again… Was she feverish?

“Ugh… _Weirdo…_ ”

Now… What time was it now? She…needs to go back to her temple. Her master gets worried if she doesn’t return for a day...

“Uh… Tenko… Might need to return to her temple…”

“What? It 's too late! It’s dangerous out there!” 

“Tenko can take care of herself!”

Wait… Was… Yumeno worried?

“Still too risky! Can’t you phone them or something?”

“Uh… Tenko has no phone…”

“Oh. Right. Wait, I’ll search your temple contacts. What was its name?”

Thanks to Yumeno, she was able to contact her master. She was allowed to stay for the night.

Wait. _Stay for the night?_

Can she keep her cover?

After all, the bedroom was the place she was most familiar with… And she was also really used to that sofa... If she looks too comfortable there… Too used to this place… Yumeno will find her out!

Not to help was that there were still cat treats on her bowl! She has to resist the urge to eat them!

“Uh… Weirdo… you alright? You look like you’re panicking…”

“Maybe it’s better Tenko goes back to the temple! What if they need her!”

“Your master just said it’s better you stay there. Don’t worry about it.”

“But…”

“And you still haven’t fulfilled your promise.”

Yeah. She hasn’t helped Yumeno have her perfect date with her partner, or protected her at all has she?

“Yeah…”

“You still need to make me smile.”  
Oh. That. Promise. Right!

Tenko knows Yumeno smiles when she talks about magic, when she watches magic shows, these wizard movies and series, and when she watches cartoons! What was her favorite one… that one about Owls?

“Oh, yeah, what do you want to do? Watch something?”

“Yeah. I guess that might be good enough. What about we put on the one you were reading the manga earlier?”

“Doremi? Tenko never watched the animation, it would be great!”

That night, neither of them slept. They binged more than half of the first season, while Yumeno smiled a lot, Tenko cried many times during it, that anime was just so sad! 

When the alarm clock rang they realized they would be late for school if they kept watching more. 

“Nyeh? It’s already seven?” 

“By the sun position… It is…”

“Uh… Do you want to… Skip school today? I’m not feeling like going after yesterday… Not to mention the weird rumors that would start if we both came together..”

“Wouldn’t there still be rumors if we _both_ skipped? Tenko can try to appear later, you know. Or go to school on a different route? And she can go on her own as well!”

“Uh. Right. It’s just I... want to finish the first season. With you.”

Oh, right! It’s hard for Yumeno to be honest with these things!

“We can do it later today! After class!” 

“But what about… The rumors… if we leave together?”

“Uh… Then Tenko can meet you elsewhere? She can also invite Shirogane, if you want to! She would surely love it!”

“Whoa, No!”  
“Why not?”

“I don’t feel comfortable around many people, or with showing others where I live… If you invite Shirogane, then all of your friends will want to come as well. You are really popular.”

“Oh. Right.”  
“Um… Can you please… make us some breakfast?”

“Oh! Alright! What do you want?”

That day, all of their classmates were weirded out by Yumeno’s great mood.

When they arrived at Yumeno's place, both of them were so tired they just slept on the floor for hours after lunch. Chabashira needed to call her temple again, and they finally finished the first season.

“Nyeh. Um. Thanks for this.”

“You’re welcome! Tenko would do anything for you, Yumeno-san! Because she loves you!” Oh no, she blurted it out again. She needs to go now! “Bye, bye!”

She got in school earlier the next day.

Now… Who else would Yumeno like to have as a partner?

Oh! Right! That Gokuhara dege- man! 

He… Might take good care of her! He was stronger than Tenko at least. 

When Yumeno went on a date with him Tenko wasn't able to do anything that scared him at all… except eating a bug. That ended the date somehow. Tenko has no idea why.

Anyway… Looks like she wouldn’t be able to speak to Yumeno the next few days. Not only had she had work, but Tenko had been invited to hang out with her friends.

Mioda was really great at Karaokes…

But… Even if she wasn’t working… Yumeno looked really busy whenever Tenko tried to get near… So she ended up having to spend some time with Angie and her girlfriend at their club.

Was it… That love confession that she blurted out on accident? Did it impact Yumeno that badly? Did… Yumeno hate her? Didn’t she already say that Yumeno didn’t need to like her? 

Tenko has said that many times before, and that always worked, but only now it feels as if she is truly avoiding her…Why?

What… Isn’t working out? Is she going about the wrong way of showing her love for Yumeno?

Tanaka got out of the club room that day and Yumeno wasn’t there. So maybe it was the best moment to ask for someone else for help...

"Angie-san... how can Tenko show her love for Yumeno-san?"

Oh. Angie was already sleeping. But... her partner replied.

"Go get a nail cutter. You'll need it so you don't hurt her."

A… Nail cutter?

"Uh… why a nail cutter, Iruma-san?"

"Don't you want to please her? That's the best fucking way to do so!"

"Through a… nail cutter?"

"Yeah! She will love it, no doubt! Trust me on this. I think even Angie's god knows how much Yumeno needs it"

Wait… Humans can’t really hide their claws right? And claws were Tenko’s biggest weapon as a cat. 

Maybe... It makes some sense. Showing she doesn’t pose a danger to her anymore… Letting go of all her ways of protecting herself... Not only would be extremely _painful_. It... Needs a _lot_ of trust. Maybe it really would be the ultimate expression of love for a cat... But… Then… Isn’t her whole body the problem now? Since that became her biggest weapon as a human?

She left the club room.

Uh… Why there were… So many… Missing cat posters around the school?

Weird Cat… Wait… Is that… Tenko?

Tanaka was putting some of them in.

“Uh… Tanaka-san… What is this about?”  
“I finally convinced the great Yumeno to put some posters! It’s been almost six months already! This is the best way to get some news.”

Six months? Wait… How much time does Tenko have left?

“Uh… Hey… how many months are until September again?”

“Two and a half? Why are you asking that?”

Tenko only has… Two and a half months left to fulfill her mission!

She needs to act quickly!

“Uh, where is Yumeno?”

“I think she is at her job now.”

“Got it! Thanks, Tenko needs to go!”

Her time is running out! She doesn’t want to vanish just yet! She wants to see Yumeno… being happy!

Oh, she found her! She was putting some posters up!

"Yumeno-san! Do you like Gokuhara-san?"

"Uh… as a friend. I am not going on another date with him."

 _Why…_ didn't that date work out well until the end?

"Why?"

"Don't get too nosy. I just am not into him"

Oh. Right.

"If the boys aren't it… aren't there any girls you're interested in around here? Akamatsu-san feels like she'd be nice"

"Already dating."

"Then Mioda-"

"Too loud. Even louder than _you_. I would never handle it."

"Uh… Then what about-"

"There is no one else in our classes and classes nearby I'd go on a date with. I already tried going out with all the people that interested me. And they didn't work out."

"Uh… why didn't they? Because of your… cat here?"

"Why would you even know that? I can't blame a cat for everything! Stop being nosy. _Don't bug me about this again!_ I already had _enough_ of you! _Go away!_ "

And… looks like Tenko messed up once again… Yumeno stormed off away, very angry…

Is she… ever going to get a new chance? She… almost sounded as mad as… the last time Tenko had seen her in her past life.

Maybe… Tenko shouldn't have come back at all huh? Yumeno… seems to loathe her. As a cat. Or as a human… Maybe… She should give up. And just… Vanish.

She still wants to see Yumeno happy… even if she is _hated…_

After all… Yumeno saved her life more than once. She can't give up on that.

Yumeno told her so many times about how important dates and finding a partner were to her… of course she wouldn't trust that to the suspicious girl she hated. Only to the cat she ended up loathing.

Tenko has… A little more than two months left. Can she even… do anything that could help her beloved in this deadline? Maybe… she can find other people that she could like in a park or another school or something?

**  
  
  
**

But… no matter her efforts… Yumeno… seemed to have given up on going on dates completely… it was her fault right?

She… had warned her that that last date was important. Because she truly liked Angie a lot. And… Tenko ruined it.

Right! Angie! She needs to talk to her! Maybe Yumeno won’t trust her, but she surely will trust Angie! And Angie said she’d help her!

Angie was by herself when Tenko found her in her club room. Painting something? Tenko doesn’t really understand arts.

“Oh, Tenko-chan, you look like you’ve died inside! Want to have a talk, huh?”

She talked about what Yumeno had just told her.

"That was it?And you believed her?"

"Huh?"

"Himiko-chan… says these things when she gets annoyed. She… isn't exactly honest with herself. And with others, especially. A day or two and she will get over it."

Then…

"But… she said she _hated_ Tenko as well! And that she was a _horrible… girl_."

"Oh. Yeah, that’s new… And a bit extreme for her so it might have been _honest_ . _Then…_ Well. Let's see, you skip classes for a few days and I go to visit you in your temple and get you our homework and stuff. If she looks like she misses you… Then I'll tell you! But… Vacations start soon huh? But don’t worry, I bet she will still go to the club!" 

"What if she doesn't miss Tenko?"

"Then… you might need to find another Yumeno to help and fulfill your quest… Don't worry! I will ask my girlfriend for help on that! She can surely search one up!"

Can she… Even do that? It… Has to be _this_ Yumeno. 

Or… it would feel meaningless.

"It has to be this one you know? She is the Yumeno Tenko owes her life for after all."

"I see… you are a very good girl, Tenko-chan! I’m going to try to help her in your place then! But… If I fail... I'm going to miss you when you're gone! And god will too!"

… It felt ominous but… Angie surely understood the seriousness of her situation. She… Was going to be gone.

Now...

She can’t really do much huh? Except, go back to her temple.

She explained her situation to her master and he said he could tell the school she was helping them with chores.

The next few days, many classmates went to visit her, and helped her as well. None of them were Yumeno. But… 

She liked being near them. It was fun having friends. Maybe… She understands Yumeno a bit better now. Maybe… Being only by her side bored her as much as when Tenko lost her freedom. Having other things to do… Other people to see… Was really great. A feral cat like her… Simply didn’t get it at all.

Tenko now has many people she wants to spend her time near to. And they want to spend some time near her. It would be unfair to them to focus all her time on one person - or cat. They… Weren’t stealing her away at all. They were helping her remain happy. She… needed to spend more time with other people. Both of them need it actually.

She… wasn’t a lone cat anymore, was she? 

...These people will miss her when she vanishes… She needs to spend more time with them. How can she… explain… That she might disappear soon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... uh? using equestria girls as inspiration to write a fish out of water situation? me?  
> it's more likely than you think  
> anyway this sort miscomunnication is perfect for creating both humor and drama


	3. cater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> see which way the cat jumps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh this chapter was super long originally and after seeing how the last one was a bit tiring to read there I broke it up in some parts where the time transition wasn't good. I should have done this with the last one as well but it wouldn't be nice to simply go back and delete it.

Sometimes Yumeno keeps remembering herself of the weird cat that spent these past couple years by her side.

And how weird it was her meeting with her…

One night, after a show in a park, one of Yumeno’s cards flew near a tree.

When she managed to fetch it, she noticed a small trail of blood. She decided to follow it.

And there she found, inside an abandoned mailbox that was covered by roots, that cat.

She didn’t expect she would follow her home when she finished nursing it back to health, since it was clearly a feral one.

And her building didn’t allow pets at all. _Specially_ cats. Some neighbours were allergic to them.

But the cat… Didn’t give up. Didn’t allow anyone to adopt her. She hissed and attacked most men, and while she let women pet her, she fled from them as well. But, she kept making it even more clear that she was there for Yumeno. And not for food or for shelter.

Eventually, Yumeno gave up and decided to keep her in secret. The neighbours hadn’t discovered her presence anyway...

And the cat was super smart. Didn’t litter her home, didn’t make much noise, but… Was aggressively clingy. And super jealous. And moody. She would get mad at Yumeno and disappear for weeks if she gave her a bath, or that time she smelled other cats on her and refused to eat… And she even complained, meowing at her whenever she did something that she disapproved of... The day she started following her outside, Yumeno had no more _peace_. Unless she was at school or work. The cat even _tried_ but couldn’t get there at all.

And the cat had some other quirks. Whenever she could, she would bring her flowers, after she asked for her to stop bringing her hunts. But not any flower. Cats Claw. Where. Did she even find these? These… don't grow naturally in this country. At all. Did she… steal from someone?

Catnip had no effect on that cat at all. Yumeno was a bit disappointed with that.

Eventually… She finally got some complaints. And… There wasn’t much she could do...

Except…

Bribing her neighbours. It felt wrong but… 

Her feline companion was worth it. There was one neighbor that was getting more and more expensive and louder about it. She thought about moving out but… There were no places she could afford that allowed pets. That place had the perfect distance between her school _and_ her job…

And… Would… Weird cat get used to going to a new home? She… wasn't really an indoor cat. She… spent most of her time free and came visit Himiko whenever she felt like it. Which… was getting more often than not. Would… she understand what moving was? What if she came back to the building and someone else _hurt_ her?

It ended to the point where comments like ‘You look like a witch, with that cat following you everywhere.’ Were becoming really common. Well. Better than the _heartbreaker_ rumors. Yumeno truly wanted to find someone she could love. She wasn’t there just for the food!  _ Most  _ times...

But.. one day… The cat ate something poisonous. And fell sick in her lap.

Yumeno had to take her to a vet and he said there weren’t many chances of her making it, but he could still try giving her some meds and food.

She got home completely devastated that day. It was… So close to her sixteenth birthday…

If she could make any wish… it was for her to wake up.

Which… Miraculously happened.

The cat… Opened her eyes.

"You! Woke up! You… stupid… cat. Only... Eat whatever I feed you for now ok?"

She blinked… She didn’t seem to have much strength left. 

"Please… I know it hurts and that this tastes bad but… if you don't take these… you might die! You are my friend, you know? And my familiar. And I don't want you to die a miserable life."

Yumeno was crying… Because she knew it was unlikely even these medicines would work.

But… The cat... gathered all her strength and ate the pills. She… Seemed to understand her once again huh?

"Thanks… here. Have some treats. You deserve a rest."

Yumeno cried a lot. Because this could be the last time she saw her… So she got her fave treats.

But… That cat… Got up… And licked her tears.

She… Could barely move… And still gathered the strength to do that...

"You… still lick my tears, even full of pain huh… you… really are something else."

Something told her… That that cat was going to get better. But… For her own sake… She needed to block her paths.

Her home… Was not the place for a cat but… She can’t risk letting her out in the wild again.

On her sixteenth birthday… She couldn’t be any happier that she spent it with that cat, even if she was still weak.

"Your purrs are really soothing… Thank you for being with me today. It… Means a lot to me. Way better than any gift I could have asked for."

The cat kneaded and licked her a lot that day and didn’t let her alone at all. Maybe she felt that that was a special day… They watched some cartoons together. It… felt great.

But as time passed and the cat healed… It was clear she looked more depressed and stressed than ever. And the toys she bought weren’t making it. Yumeno didn’t have that much free time to play with her at all... She… Was still a mostly feral cat. She absolutely loathed being locked. She still tried to run out whenever Yumeno came back home, still hurt herself trying to find any ways to run… Himiko… Often found her with bruises, of trying to ram and break or paw her way outside… 

But one day, she stopped. And  ended up sleeping way too much. Eating less and less. And stopped caring about toys at all. She overgroomed, and that left a lot of furballs and some bald patches. She… Barely even interacted with Yumeno anymore, unless she felt Yumeno was sad or getting feverish… She… Had _given up_.

Yumeno… didn’t have many choices but… Maybe… Getting a bell… Would help to warn other animals she was there. And it also would avoid her getting  _ euthanized  _ right? Even if she was a feral cat, if she had something that made it look like she  _ wasn’t  _ would help. It wouldn’t help against poisoned food. But… That cat… Only really liked to eat the freshest stuff right? She never eats any slightly odd smelling cat food that had meds on it and only accepts premium brands. So it was unlikely she’d eat anything she found.

She got her a bell. But… The cat would notice it right? She needs to word it in a way she accepts it.

She opened her door.

"I got a gift for you! A protection spell!"

The cat raised her head, sniffed. Then went back to sleep on the sofa.

Yeah. Not interested at all.

Yumeno closed the door.

She put the bell on the cat. As expected, she felt betrayed and tried taking it off and running away.

But… Since she was locked she had nowhere to go. She then tried clawing the bell off.

"You won't be able to take it off easily. There's a key only I can use… please… don’t hurt yourself trying to do so."

She yowled a lot. This was new. She was complaining, huh?

But… Even then… This cat refused to attack Yumeno. She was sure she’d get some scars on her today...

"No. This doesn't mean I see you as a pet. I still see you as an equal of sorts. My familiar. This is only for your own good you know?” The cat stopped yowling and started paying attention. This was good. “You got sick before because you ate stuff you shouldn't. What if you had died? I can't let my familiar die that easily you know? This is a protection spell for you. Since you protect me. Don't worry. I will take care of you.” The cat then blinked her eyes. Whoa, she was actually trusting her on this? “As long as you have that spell… You won't get hungry. I will provide anything you need. I promise. And now… I can even let you get out again!"

Yumeno opened the window. And the cat _fled_.

_ Expected… _

Would she… Ever come back?

The cat... disappeared for two weeks and didn't look at her in the eyes for three whole days after she returned. She was… clearly starving but still wasn't eating whatever Himiko put to her. But once Himiko gave her another apology, a lot of premium meat - food even  _ she  _ didn’t eat that much - and lots of pettings, promising her she wouldn't be hungry… she seemed to forgive her. Hard to conquer that weird cat huh?

They cuddled once again as they watched more cartoons.

Himiko… Didn’t have much time left now. Less than two years…

She needed to go out on dates again huh?

But… Whenever she tried to, her cat somehow found her and attacked whoever it was she was on a date with. It was a pain.

And the cat… Seemed to get even more clingy after she got that bell. Waking her up even earlier than before. She wouldn’t leave Yumeno alone at all, following her anywhere she went. She only didn’t do so at school or jobs, because she would get caught.

It… Was getting troublesome.

So she tried asking for help from her fellow club companion, Tanaka, the ultimate breeder to try and tame her.

Tanaka was known for taming any animals. Even _tigers_. But… He wasn’t able to tame that weird cat _at all_.

They even tried to see if she was able to befriend any other cats but she seemed to feel threatened by all of them. That cat was a lone one.

It was… Getting really tiresome. And she received complaints anywhere she went. From the stores she went to, her dates, neighbours… Everyone told she needed to keep that cat in check. Maybe… She should try locking her up again… At least some places would complain less.

But… Did that cat deserve to have that boring, stressful life? Where she often harmed herself or… Didn’t do anything?

Maybe… It’s better she goes back to being fully feral...

One day, Himiko couldn’t get up.

Her mind was really light...

She was probably near to passing out.

Her whole belly ached, didn’t have any strength to get up.

Maybe she was really going to die huh? A bit early but… Maybe it’s for the better.

The cat started meowing. Maybe… She wanted to be fed? Sorry but… That wouldn’t be possible today.

Yet… Her cat… Brought her her own food. Her most prized snacks. She was surprised she still had some left.

“Thanks for the intention but… I don't really eat cat food."

The cat tried taking them with her mouth and putting it near Himiko’s. She was basically pushing the food in as much as she could.

"No matter how much you insist. It… isn't for me"

Then the cat brought some of her own medicines. Smart cat huh? She was… Trying to take care of her the same way Himiko did in the past. But...

"Oh… medicine… Thanks but… these wouldn't work on me. Don't worry. There is… nothing you can do. Only a human can take care of me you know?"

The cat then… Fled.

Maybe she gave up… Well. Now Himiko might die in peace…

She heard a knock on her door.

“Uh… I’m coming in alright?”

_Who_? Was it?

“Oh no! I’m going to need to call an ambulance!”  Yonaga? From her class? _How_ did she?

_Why_ did she have her… keys?

Yumeno passed out.

When she woke up, she was in a hospital.

Yonaga was by her side.

“Oh! You woke up! Thank god!”

“Uh… What are you doing here? How did you get in my room?”

“Thank god and your cat for that!”

“My… Cat?”

“Yeah! She found me! Threw your keys in my hand and then kept biting me until I followed her properly! And led me to your room. She meowed a lot you know?”

“That weirdo… My… neighbours won’t stop complaining to me now…”

“Why would they? It was an emergency! She saved your life!”

… She didn’t, did she? Who saved her life was _Yonaga_ , the person that stood by her side…

“Uh… What did I have?”

“Appendicitis…”

“Oh… Do I… Have to pay anything?”

“Nope! Hope’s peak offers free healthcare for their students!”   
“Thank  _ god _ !”

“Indeed! We’ll need to pray later! Also… Do you have any emergency contacts? They asked me but I had no idea.”   
“I… Don’t really.”

“Seriously? Then I will take care of you! And god as well!”

“Uh… Thanks…”   
Yonaga… Was a really nice person wasn’t she?

A while later, she even joined her club!

That meant… She could spend some time near her there… In a place her cat wouldn’t get in.

She started spending more time at school than out of it. Even more than the time she spent in her job. And it was… Thanks to Yonaga.

Did… Himiko swing that way? Because Yonaga truly makes her feel special.

Her birthday that year was full of apprehensive feelings.

She only… Had a year left.

She  _ needed  _ to… Find someone she loved.

The cat jumped at her lap that day. She was spending less and less time near her… So she got even snugglier whenever she saw her.

"Hey.. My birthday… is not a nice day for me. I… have nothing to be glad about. Not only that... Now… I only have a year left. I… don't feel like commemorating at all."

The cat didn’t seem to listen to her and proceeded to lick her cheeks.

Her purrs did nothing to soothe Himiko. They just reminded her of how more _miserable_ she was going to be if she kept her.

As if… A cat could _understand_ her right? Maybe if she got spayed… Then this would stop.

There is no other explanation that Himiko can think of to explain her upped clinginess other than weird hormones acting up. 

Or… Did the cat… Realize that Himiko wasn’t...?

Nope. She… Would be a  _ goner  _ if that was true right?

When she took her to another vet… She discovered that she had been spayed a long time ago, when she was really young. The missing tip from her ear… Was _not_ from a fight. It was from one of these trap and neuter programs. Seems she was five years old already. So she spent almost half of her life with Himiko.

Then… It _wasn’t_ wild hormones… And she _wasn’t_ a goner? Why did that cat act like that?

...She might be at risk right? Of being found out?

She… Needed to… Get away from that cat. And find someone she  _ loved _ .

She gave to her cat an ultimatum. She was out if she messed up her next date.

At first, Himiko decided to finally start dating Angie. She was great! They could hang around in their club room, and they couldn’t be bothered here at all.

Whenever she got home, her cat sniffed her a lot. But… There was _nothing_ she could do at all.

But… Angie wanted more than dates at her club. Or hanging out at her work. She wanted to go somewhere different.

Angie said she wouldn’t mind the cat at all. After all, if it wasn’t for her, they would never have gotten closer.

So… Yumeno gave the cat a reminder.

She was going  _ out  _ if she messed this up.

And… The cat messed it up. As she expected.

She got them kicked out of wherever they went. She ate their food and even  _ bit  _ Angie...

So Himiko took her away, and  ook that bell off that day. To represent that she wasn't going to care for her anymore. Did it… disorient her or anything? She must have gotten used to it… Felt weird without that bell.

Whatever. She _didn’t_ care about that cat anymore. Both of them were better without each other. She is going to have a way better life as a full feral. She isn’t going to miss her!

She went back to Angie, to apologize… But…

“Where… Is the cat?”

“Uh... she… fled.”

“Himiko-chan... I don't mind the cat being here with us! It's a cat! She is what made us get closer! And she hasn't done anything intentionally bad! It made everything today  _ even  _ more fun and unpredictable!”

“She broke too many things! Ate our food! And got us thrown out of places many times! But the worst of all was she ended up hurting you!”

“You mean these nibbles? They didn't hurt at all!"

"But..."

"She wants to be with you. She didn’t intentionally harm us at all! It was all trying to play with us right? No problem with that! I think it's cute to have a devoted pet like that. I like her! Or… do  _ you  _ have a problem with that?”

“I… _have_ …”

“Why?”

“When she was here… I wouldn't stop thinking about her! And how she’s a _pain_!”

“And why is this a problem?”

“Because then… I forget thinking about anything else… But how _troublesome_ it is...”

“Nyahaha! Then your problem with dates doesn't come from her at all! It doesn't matter whoever you date! It 's all on you!”

“What do you mean?”

“You don't realize it? It lies in your problem connecting with others!”

“Uh… I have no…”

“Don't lie, Himiko-chan! God told me so. It got worse this year but... You… only keep on seeing the _worst_ of each situation. You rarely try to see the good things.” 

“That isn’t…”

“And that’s not all! You keep _pushing_ people away. You don't really trust anyone. And that makes you unable to communicate with others. Even… Your cat suffered thanks to it huh?”

“Hey… What do you-”

“God told me about the bell you’re hiding. Don’t even try to deny it. You were just crying, right? Why are you hiding your tears from me?”

“I… wasn’t…”

Angie sighed.

“Hey... You have a connection with your cat you might never be able to have with anyone else. Because that cat is _willing_ to put up with all of these lies. I… Am  _ not _ . You don’t need to apologize to me at all for today. The one who needs an apology is her.”

“The…  _ Cat  _ needs an apology?”

“Yeah… You haven’t treated her nicely at all! All she wanted to do was be near you, what is so _wrong_ about that?”

… Uh. 

It

Is…

Better to change subjects.

“Uh… then… what did you think I lack to connect with people again?”

“Trust them a bit more? Don't push them away? Give more leeway to when your plans don’t work out? That should be enough for now.”

“You… think I don't… do these things?”

“Himiko-chan! I know enough of you to say that even after we started dating our relationship hasn't changed  _ at all _ . I… think it's better we break up. Don't worry, we can still be great friends! Nothing will change! See you at the club!”

That can't be true right?

Yumeno… Knows how to show her affection to others! She knows how to communicate with them!

The problem can't be _Yumeno_!

The cat was what kept pushing other people away, right? 

And what makes Yumeno stop thinking about the others.

How… awful. 

This cat was a  _ curse _ .

A devilish fiend, sent specially to her by that  _ creature _ . To cloud her mind.

To bring her to her destruction.

She _won’t_ apologize to that cat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Yumeno wasn't too unlikable at this chapter's end but the next ones will reveal some other things about her.  
> it's not explained in the fic whatsoever but the clingier relationship is inspired on the time my family went on a trip for a month and since they didn't allow pets there my dog had to be put on a dog hotel. When we came back she was clingier than ever and howled whenever someone left home and got desperate whenever everyone left so we weren't able to leave her alone anymore. I miss her a lot.  
> I'm not sure if it's the same for cats, but I feel like all the stress of being closed up and then being released would make her feel more attached as well?


	4. dedication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cat got your tongue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh some jokes might be similar in tone to Miu's joke in one of the last chapters

The next time Himiko went to school she messaged Tanaka. She didn't want to see cats any soon.

And she needed to have another talk with Angie! That… Couldn’t be right!

But… Angie didn’t come that day. Instead, that weirdo that didn't know how to read or what the color red was appeared. But the worst thing was, she wore a bell on her neck. And that reminded Yumeno of her cat.

Thankfully, she didn’t have to interact with the weirdo again.

But… After that day, she kept finding her napping in all of the cat’s usual napping places. Yumeno wasn’t going to these because she was worried about the cat at all! She _wasn’t_ looking for her! The treats she put every day in her bowl _weren’t_ for her at all!

She _didn’t_ miss the cat!

She _wasn’t_ feeling lonely!

But… Two months had passed. And the cat still didn’t appear.

And that weirdo, Chabashira showed up at her class. 

At first she seemed to get along well enough with the girls in her class. 

But… One day she insisted on helping Yumeno get her lunch.

It was a bit troublesome but… It would be even more troublesome to deny it.

When they were at the store she looked a bit nervous…

Wait.. Isn’t she… going to _pay_ for it…?

"Whoa… didn't expect you to be a thief…"

"Oh. What is that?"

"…don't you have any money?"

"Uh. Money? These papers? The monks gave some to me but Tenko has no idea what you use them for… or how to use them."

"Unbelievable, weirdo… you _sure_ you weren't born recently?"

"Uh… yup!"

"Oh well. It might be dangerous letting you on your own huh… you might be arrested if you keep acting like that."

"Hey… what is being arrested?"

"You get locked up in a prison. You usually can't go out until a long time passes or someone pays to get you earlier. And-"

"Oh. Tenko has already been arrested then! Plenty of times! No big deal!"

What?

"…you speak of it so cheerfully… Are you a criminal or…"

But when she looked at the girl, she was already asleep.

A quick sleeper huh... But… this place feels uncomfortable. How can she… Sleep like that?

She woke her up and they returned to her class.

The days after that… she started following - well _Stalking_ actually - Yumeno whenever she could.

She seemed weirdly invested in Yumeno’s love life...

What a weirdo. Asking her if she had been on any dates lately. If there was anyone she loved. Saying she'd help her find someone. Did she… swing that way? But… she seemed weirdly invested into getting her to date _other_ people. And she always insisted she wanted no romantic relationship with her.

And Yumeno felt creeped by that.

Because… Why the _hell_ does she want to know about her dates so much? What even does she gain with that?

But… Thankfully she toned down a bit on that as the time passed.

She ended up getting more used to the aikido master… she… was not a _bad_ person but… she was troublesome to deal with. Especially because she kept asking to get her on dates with all the people the weird cat ruined her dates with. How did... She even _knew_ about these?

And most of their encounters that weren’t related to that were… Weird.

She still remembers that day she asked her for… _Food_ … _Cat_ food. When she went to a park that weird cat often visited.

"Are you seriously asking to eat these cat treats?"

"Uh. You don't? they are so tasty… Tenko’s fave ones!"

"I don't know what they feed you at the temple but I'm starting to get worried…"

"You're _worried_ about Tenko? Thank you Yumeno-san! Your heart is the richest of them all!"

"Don't stretch it. You… can have these I guess. Looks like… am not going to have any use for them any soon…"

“Why?”

“Not your business.”

“Oh. Right.”

She started actually eating the treats. Yumeno was sure that it was a joke but...

Their moment was stopped by a chihuhahua’s bark. And Chabashira panicked when she heard it.

Why is someone as _big_ as her… scared by the tiniest of dogs?

Actually _terrified_. She completely froze up.

She… Isn’t moving is she?

Did she… Freeze or?

...Yumeno is the only person that can help her now isn't she?

She sighed.

She totally _wasn’t_ searching for that cat in that park anyway.

She pulled the almost twice her size, triple the muscle, weird girl with her.

“Hey… We should be safe now. Are you alright?”

“Uh… Tenko thinks so? Thank you, Yumeno-san! You are the best!”

She was then constricted by a really tight hug… This Chabashira had a really bad taste or awful judge of character huh? Nobody that met Yumeno would ever _think_ that.

“Stop hugging me! We aren’t close enough for that!”

“Ack! Tenko is sorry…”

“Now, I gotta go to work so scram.”

“Wait! Tenko… Wants to know your work! She never saw magic before and everyone says yours is the best!”

… Does she… Want to see one of her shows? 

Well… That is rare. Most people in her class got bored of them. But… Yumeno _is_ the best so she got the right info on that. If she can get some money… Then. Whatever. This stalker would at least make her rich if she became a client anyway.

"This is your studio? It's huge!"

"Yeah… so… are you paying for my show or…"

"Ah. Right! _Paying_! How many of these do you need? Are all of these enough? And for paying for the snacks you gave her as well… Tenko is bad at math…"

She was really vulnerable huh… she put… way more than tenfold of what she needed to pay for that show. Anyone could easily take all of her money away.

Himiko… Can't let her alone at all.

"You know what. I'm going to pay for this one for you."

"Uwah, please no! It's your job right? What allows you to pay for your food and home? Take all Tenko has! She doesn't want to cause you any trouble!"

"Nope. This one is my treat."

"Tenko doesn't deserve any treats! She’s… _horrible..._ "

"Why wouldn't you? You never saw a magic show right? I can't let this go past. If you want to see more then you pay for them later."

Yumeno… Has no idea why she did that.

But… The aikidoka seemed to love her show. What a rollercoaster of a day.

And that is not even counting all these weird, ominous sleep talking she does in her naps. Yumeno heard lots of stuff like "thanks for saving Tenko’s life… Tenko is going to make you as happy as you made her, you'll see! Even if it costs her life!"

What… did that even mean? What… has this girl gone through? Cost her life? How _codependent_ is she? 

Then another day… Was when the weirdest set of sleep talking started.

There she was. Sleeping at a rock, like that weird cat... Exposed to the sun. It… looked kinda dangerous. Himiko… decided to watch over her for some reason.

Was she _…worrying_ about that weirdo?

Oh gods no. _Why_ would she do that?

She only wanted to _analyze_ her!

She sat near her. The weirdo had a happy expression.

"Thanks for the pets, Yumeno-san! Tenko’s going to pet you as well!"

Uh… She used… Yumeno’s name this time?

What kind of weird, dirty dream was this girl having?

She… started purring?

And doing some… grabbing motion with her hands. It… didn't look like petting _at all_.

"Tenko’s gonna make sure they can feel my smell on you so nobody else tries to steal you from her."

That's… too much. What kind of weird kink was that?

 _Gross_.

"Hey. Wake up!"

"Huh… Yumeno-san?"

"Were you having dirty dreams about me?"

"Huh? No? These were Tenko’s happiest dreams!"

Only more _suspicious_.

"You kept saying something about petting me or something. This... Is really gross?"

"Oh. It is? Sorry… But… Tenko can't control what she dreams about..."

"Don’t you have any dreams that don't involve me?"

"…the ones she does aren't good at all. They… make her feel sad, scared and alone…"

Is she… really the only thing that brings her happiness? It can't be right? But… 

She can't really… force this cheerful girl… to stop being happy.

Heck. She… feels kinda bad after looking at the expression she made after speaking about these dreams.

Why… does she feel like petting her head? It's weird but… she feels the girl deserves it.

"Why… are you so weird…" She patted a bit of her head. "Here. Sorry. But… Try to have a nice dream about someone else, don’t you have many friends?"

The weirdo slowly closed her eyes and smiled.

Huh. Why does she feel that... closing her eyes meant _much_ more when coming from her?

"... Tenko… Will try… But… She can’t really control this… Thank you, Yumeno-san! I love you!"

It feels that past a certain point where she stopped outright them… every love declaration the weirdo makes, makes Yumeno warm up to her a small bit… _Why_ she has no idea. But she feels they are a bit genuine.

The next few times she found her napping, she woke her up instead of trying to listen.

But, one day… She had a weird thought. Maybe… she could let her sleep in her lap.

Yumeno has no idea why she thought so. And even _less_ why she actually went through with it.

When the sleepyhead woke up, Yumeno felt a small relief.

"You sleep all the time huh. And in so many places. How are you so relaxed? Don’t you get worried something dangerous might happen?"

That isn't even the weirdest thing. That prize goes to the fact that she always seems to be at her happiest when she is dreaming about Yumeno…

"You always find Tenko and wake her up Yumeno-san! So Tenko knows she'll be alright!"

Maybe Yumeno is the weirdest one actually… She always felt like helping her for some reason. And she has no idea why. Because for all logical means… She has all the reasons to hate that weirdo.

"Huh… you… are right… I always end up waking you up huh?"

"Yeah! We should take some naps together someday! Like… ack!" she bit her tongue. 

"I don't really… nap much anymore."

“Oh. Right… Uh... Bye, bye, Yumeno-san! Thanks for letting me nap!”

And like that, she disappeared, running to a random direction.

Huh…

Why… Did Yumeno want to spend more time near her?

And… Why is that cat taking so damn long to appear? To… Even signal she’s alive?

She… Surely has gone full feral at this point huh? Maybe she doesn’t even _remember_ Himiko anymore...

One day, Himiko fainted when she was walking to her class. She hadn’t been feeding properly lately, since she stopped hanging out with her classmates ever since… She was _dumped…_ And stopped even bothering to microwave meals or buying food supplies weekly, so it was expected. Food… Just wasn’t bringing her any excitement anymore.

What she didn’t expect was, waking up home.

There was a letter from Chabashira there.

_Uh, sorry for breaking in but you needed rest! There are a few sweets on the table! These Tojo gave Tenko and she’s giving to you! And some lunches in the fridge! These are from Tenko’s temple! Please eat properly!_

God, her handwriting was _awful_ … Who even writes _letters_ these days? But… Thinking about it... She didn’t have a phone, did she? And she didn't know how to _read_ when they met...

At least the food was not _bad_ . But... It felt like it _lacked_ something…

The next day she went to class, she had to talk to Chabashira about it. But… She was still way too weak to get up for now. She messaged some classmates saying she needed to skip a few days. 

God, maybe she should just give the weirdo a phone at this point because trying to keep contact with her was _impossible_.

… Actually. Why does Yumeno even _want_ to keep contact with her?

When she got better, she tried searching for Chabashira in these napping spots but she wasn’t there…

Having a phone would be… So much easier… She doesn’t have it to talk to her in class at all.

Eventually… She gave up on it. Seemed like many girls went to some anime binge or something at Shirogane’s place. They posted some pics in the group chat. Chabashira was there. It seems many girls insisted on posting pics hugging her. Like Mioda and Akamatsu and… _Angie_?

Wait… Why was _Angie_ in this one as well? And… Wait. Since _when_ she is dating _Iruma_?

Himiko… Can’t just show up there… At all. But… She… Thinks she would have liked to be there. And… Not for food. Just… She missed them huh?

She _completely_ ignored them this year.

She… Completely forgot to pay attention to her friends huh? She even stopped going to her club ever since Tanaka started bringing kittens again.

What… Has she done all this time? She didn’t even study.

It wasn’t all about the breakup. What was it she missed?

That afternoon, she went to a coffee shop to try and drink something different for once, maybe she would feel less bad. But… She found Harukawa there.

She’s a child caregiver right? So maybe she knows what Yumeno’s problem was.

She ended up venting about her frustrations to her. 

"This sounds like it was a tough breakup..."

She… Wasn’t really talking about Angie was she?

"I'm… talking about a cat."

"…The way you talk about her it seems as if she was the love of your life."

" _Shut up_. I didn't care about her _that_ much…"

"Yeah, yeah. Sure sounds like it. You know love doesn’t need to be romantic right? There are many types of love. It’s alright to love a cat more than anyone else. Pets are like a family."

Harukawa… Was right in some parts uh?

Love… Doesn’t need to be _romantic_.

She was… Missing her cat huh? She… Totally lashed out on her. Poor kitty. Must have not understood a thing about what happened that day…

The cat… didn't even do anything that wrong that day did she? She… just kept getting in the way. Stealing their food, and broke a few things but… She didn't attack Angie or anything. Only… playfully nibbled. She… must not have understood why Himiko was so mad. Heck. Even Himiko _herself_ doesn't understand why she got so mad.

Himiko… messed up. And may have lost… that cat that loved her so much and was with her consistently for these past two years…

It… hurts huh.

She hopes… weird cat finds a better home. 

Or comes back.

These nights without her… felt pretty lonely.

Regardless of all reason, Yumeno still kept leaving treats every night for her. She still kept buying food for her when she didn’t buy it for _herself_ _!_ For _months_. 

She has to come back right? She always did...

This… Was guilt she was feeling huh?

She’ll never tell anyone that. 

She needs to keep her emotions secret after all. But...

She needs to apologize to Tanaka. And go back to their club.

But before that…

She thanked Harukawa. And she still needs to work today. Better start with that.

On her way to her job, she found... Chabashira.

Uh. It’s now or never.

“Oh! Yumeno-san! Hello!”

"Hey… you took me back to my home when I passed out. How did you… know about it? Were you… stalking me?"

"Uhh, no! Tenko… asked some classmates!"

…The only people in school that knew where Yumeno lived were… Tanaka, Akamatsu, Hoshi and Angie…

Akamatsu, Tanaka and Hoshi promised to keep it a secret and they never break promises. And Angie… Never _promised_ it but... Well… she wasn’t on a first name basis with her so Himiko knew she didn’t see her as a friend yet. Not only that, if she knew about Yumeno’s passing out she’d help her herself like she always did.

"… No classmates know the exact apartment where I live. Well, there are some exceptions, but I trust them to not tell that. My dumb cat wouldn't let me take anyone there anyway... Explain yourself, stalker."

“... Sorry... Tenko… Only wanted to help.”

Well… She did help her… And didn’t _steal_ anything. And even… Gave her food...

Maybe… She isn’t dangerous like a regular stalker… But... She's still a stalker.

“... I guess… You helped me… But don’t go breaking into my house again.”

“... Alright. Tenko understands.”

  
  


The next time she saw Chabashira, she entered their club with some cookies Angie asked for, but Angie ran away as soon as she took her cookies.

So she was reading some manga, until she fell asleep.

Tanaka… managed to make Himiko agree to put on missing cat posters that day. But… She felt truly mad at how much he had to pick on her nerves to make her agree to do so. She ended up crying…

Maybe she needed a small nap.

She tried going to the pillow fort but… Chabashira was already there. And this time, she didn’t speak a thing while she slept.

She can't really... Sleep there without getting close to her huh? So she had to just sit nearby.

Oh. Right. She brought some cookies. Maybe Yumeno should try eating some to calm herself down.

The cookies… Were far from perfect. They… were not bad at all, but Tojo’s usually were more refined than that. But…

There was something in them… That made Yumeno actually want many more. They… Had something she had been lacking.

When she realized, she had fallen asleep for some hours.

And then, when she woke up with someone worried about her… She realized… She actually wanted to be close to someone again.

And… She didn’t have it in her to talk to her old friends. She owed them a big apology. And… She feels she can only do that after she apologizes to her cat... 

Her overprotectiveness… was actually quite useful at a couple of times. Like at that date with that ultimate cooker…

Chabashira… Never got to know her huh? She is pretty sure the cat would hate her. Stealing her food and being clingy… A fierce competition. But… Maybe she wouldn’t have minded her.

Watching that anime felt great. She missed spending time with someone. Be it other people or that cat. And Chabashira felt specially comforting to be around.

But… As Yumeno got busy with the preparations for the missing cat posters…

She… ended up lashing on the weirdo when she ended up making some unpleasant questions. And… Just like her cat… She vanished.

Not only from her magic shows, but also from her class.

She… had already been two whole weeks away… Vacations were starting… what was she up to?

Did she… Get arrested? Robbed?

Why… Was Yumeno that worried about her?

She… Surely knew Yumeno wasn’t being _honest_ when she said she didn’t want to see her again, right?

Yumeno… Needs to stop pushing the people she likes away huh.

Uh. Wait! She doesn’t _like_ her! She likes her _food_!

The food that is made with her _love_ for…

Gah! Love is _not_ what she feels that her meals lack!

She looked at the posters she made of her cat.

_Weird cat_

_(picture)_

_Female._

_Maine coon. Feral_

_Hates men. Loves women._

_Likes treats. Hates water._

_Doesn’t eat cheap food._

_Contact info: xxxxxxx_

Will this really work out?

  
  


Ugh. She needed to apologize to Chabashira probably. But… She has no phone.

… Going to that temple is… Her best bet.

What was it's name again?  
  
  


Why... Is it so far from Yumeno's place? Going there will be a pain.

But... She has to try.

Bingo, she saw the weirdo near a tree.

“Uh… Yumeno-san… Why are you… At the temple? Is it… For the festival?”

“Nope.”

Why… is it...

“Uh… Tenko’ll fetch her master! Or another monk! They will be of better help to you!”

So _hard_

“Hey. I’m not here for them.”

To be _honest_ to her?

“Then… Oh! Right, Akamatsu-san is here today! She’s meditating! Do you want to talk to her?”

“No!”

And say just… She came to talk to her?

“Are you there for the food? Tojo helped make some senbei and these have been really popular…”

“I’m not here for these things!”

“Then… _Why_ are you here?”

Ugh. She needs to do this. It can’t be that hard, can it?

“ _Y-yo_ …”

“ _Yo_? Yona- Angie-san isn’t here today…”

“I’m here for the _weirdo_...”

Chabashira looked confused.

“Uh… Why? You've told Tenko before right? That you hated her. And didn't want to see her again?”

She… doesn’t _remember_ telling her she hated her but… Well, Yumeno might _have_. She was irritated back then...

“Uh. I… might have lashed out on you at that time… sorry…”

“Wait so… you wanted to see Tenko?”

“I guess… you are not that bad. Sometimes I… say things that are not what I mean to say to protect myself.”

“Protect? You… felt threatened by Tenko?”

“A bit, yeah. You… are a tad bit creepy and stalkerish and you make me uncomfortable at times…”

“Well… if she makes you feel that bad then it might be better for Tenko to stay away from you. Like she has been lately...”

But… She _doesn’t_ want that.

Alright. She deserves a detailed explanation doesn’t she?

“I’m not sure. I… don’t exactly hate you. You… have many problems but… You aren’t _all_ bad. It’s just... have a problem connecting with people. I am never fully invested in them and push them away... sometimes without even realizing. It… took for me to lash out on my cat for me to accept that… I'm not even sure how they put up with me. But… somehow… I treated you way _worse_ than anyone and… you still kept coming back. And… I have no idea why. So… I’m here to apologize.”

“Hey! That much is obvious! You are an amazing mage! And the most gorgeous person in this whole college! You have the richest heart of them all!”

“What makes you say so? I treated you awfully!”

“You didn't treat Tenko awfully at all! You gave her treats, took her to your show, helped her on her naps, watched anime with her and kept being patient as well!"

Uh… Yeah… She did do these things but…

The treats she gave her… Were _cat_ food. This… Shouldn’t count at all.

But… Yumeno cried for a while.

Chabashira wiped her tears. She did one of her so called neo aikido lessons to at least do something nice for her for once. And then returned home.

… She surely wants to see her again when classes resume. This temple is a way too far away for Yumeno to come even weekly… And neo aikido is _too_ tiresome.

But… There’s almost two months before classes come back... She has no phone...

And… She isn’t at the club right?

Ugh. What can she do?


	5. catastrophe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let the cat out of the bag

Yumeno went to the club one day. And… Tanaka seemed a bit anxious...

"Hey… Yumeno… we got a message with… pics of a newspaper… on a cat's death in… January 9. Wasn't that… when…  _ she  _ disappeared you know?"

"Huh? It… was the day I had that date but…"

"Here's the pic. It's… a bit bloody but… it… does look like her."

A… dog attack? She would never go down without a  _ fight _ ! It  _ can’t  _ be her!

"It… can't be… right?"

It  _ can’t  _ be her.

"… It seems… her body is in a museum… want to… visit it to check it out?"

_ It can’t be her! _

"I'm going but only because it can't be her!"

They went to… 

Wait. 

That museum… it's where…  _ she  _ was as well right?

She went to the taxidermy exhibit.

This… doesn't feel good.

That was…

It was very much weird cat.

Poor weird cat  _ died…  _ Thinking she was  _ hated _ . With no  _ name  _ of her own. And it was…  _ All  _ Yumeno's fault.

Himiko ran out of the museum.

If Yumeno hadn't snapped… She… might still be there.

No date… was worth her life at all.

Maybe… she still had some lives left, right? 

Cats have 9 lives after all. If she wasn’t at her  _ last _ ...

Can Yumeno… find her new one? She must still be a kitten now right?

She doubts weird cat would  _ ever  _ want that. But… If she prays for long enough… Maybe… Will she find her way to her?

Would she… Forgive her?

"Yumeno-san… why are you crying?"

The familiar voice of Chabashira rang in her ear.

"Huh? Why are you here? Are you stalking me again?"

"Whoa, No! Tenko just really felt like coming to the museum…"

"Why this one in particular?"

"Huh. Tenko… can't really explain. Just felt like it.."

"…Are you into seeing corpses or?"

"Nope! My guts just… Feel there's something Tenko needs to search for in there."

"What do you need to search?"

"She has no idea. But her guts are never wrong!"

Suspicious. She was probably stalking Yumeno again and didn't want to admit it.

_ Creepy _ .

"Weirdo."

“But… why are you crying?"

She sighed. Maybe… She can tell her at least that.

"I… just found out my cat died a while ago… Her body is in this cursed museum."

"Oh… But… Tenko thought… you hated her? Wasn't she a  _ horrible  _ cat that you never wanted to see again? You… always complained about her."

_ Horrible cat? _ Never wanting to see her again? How does Chabashira even  _ know  _ that? Maybe… someone told her? Or… was she  _ already  _ stalking her that day? 

If so… could she… Have  _ saved…  _ that cat? Then… Why didn’t she do so?

Weird cat was not a bad cat at all! She didn't deserve to die!

Yumeno…  _ didn't  _ hate her! She…  _ loved  _ her!

"I would never! As much of a pain she was I didn't want her to die! She was the _ best cat ever _ ! And now… It’s too late! I won't ever be able to apologize to her! To pet her again! I even miss how annoying it was to be woken up by her in the mornings! I… Should have used my magic to turn into a cat and be with her! Her life was not any less worth than mine!"

Why… was Chabashira blushing at this? She had nothing to do with that. Were these… tears in her eyes? Why… did she look so  _ happy _ ?

"So… You missed her, Yumeno-san? I'm sure… She would have loved knowing that."

Chabashira hugged her. It was… warm. 

"But… it doesn't matter anymore, does it? She… won't ever be able to come back! I don't deserve any hugs!"

"Hey… do you think she would have liked to see you crying?"

…She would… Have  _ licked  _ her tears huh. So… no.

"No…"

Chabashira gently wiped her tears.

"Then… please put a smile on for her! Let's go back to the museum. Say what you felt for her in her face and then! We can make a memorial for her  _ together _ !"

"Uh… can't I… Be  _ alone  _ there?"

"Surely! Then Tenko will come back and search what she needs later! Bye bye!"

"Uh. Bye?"

Yumeno had no idea how that Aikidoka’s mind worked at all.

But… She did need to apologize to that cat…

Some parts… She  _ needs  _ to say it out loud but… There are some she  _ can’t  _ really say, huh?

“Weird cat… sorry for treating you that badly that day. I was not that different from you… But you wouldn't understand it would you? You were a sweet cat. I'm renaming you to that. Maybe... I should have given you a proper name but… I couldn't get attached to you. It… would make me lose everything you know? I… need to fall in love with a human you see? I can't even say that word directed to you. Or else…” 

She’d go back to being a cat.

And she hated being one. 

Yumeno… Thinks you could feel she wasn't completely human... didn't you? 

She… Can only remain as a human if she falls in love with one by the time she is eighteen...

“I… wish you could have met me back then. Maybe… we could have been happy… Even if you disliked other cats...”

Maybe… You’d still like her… 

Maybe turning back to a cat wouldn't be that bad if Yumeno was still with you. 

She’s... sorry for not realizing that sooner. 

But… It would still be harsh to her. She really likes her human friends. And being human. But… As sad and uncanny as it is… 

Her old body will be there by your side for… a long time probably. 

“I hope… you moved on from me. And got another nicer life. You deserved that. You… just wanted to be with me right?”

She cried for a long time near these two cats...

When Yumeno left the temple… While her heart was still really sad… it was also… less heavy. 

She really poured it all out huh?

Oh. Why is Chabashira sleeping on the bench? Isn't that dangerous?

Her face… it feels as if she cried a lot as well.

It's… weird seeing her with a sad expression. She was always so energetic… 

What did she want to find in the museum? Did she have a pet in there?

" _ Yumeno-san... _ "

So… not all of the weirdo’s dreams with her were nice huh?

"Hey. Wake up!"

"Huh?"

"Why were you crying while uttering my name? It is creepy."

"Oh. Tenko… just had this dream you died. Drowned.."

Yumeno…  _ did _ drown…On that cold, icy day.

_ How  _ did she…

"…Why… does it matter that much for you?"

"Tenko… still needs you to find your true love! Because she loves you, you know? And wants to see you being happy! And alive!"

"Weirdo… are you  _ sure  _ you aren't into me?"

"What? Tenko already knows you'd  _ never  _ love her so even if Tenko  _ was _ it wouldn't be worth insisting on that!"

"Hey… why are you so sure of that?"

"You… already told her that  _ many  _ times?"

When did… Himiko say this?

"Uh… I don't really… remember…"

"Anyway, What Tenko needs is to help you to go on dates!"

"I already told you! I'm not really… feeling like going on them anymore… specially after today!"

She… Might never love anyone as much as she loved that cat after all. 

Romantic love feels…  _ Shallow  _ near to it. Her past romantic flicks were nowhere as impactful as this was... 

So… She might just as well just… wish to vanish. It’s what that cat would want anyway. 

She probably died  _ hating  _ Yumeno...

"But… then Tenko will…  _ Alright _ . Tenko understands."

Himiko doesn't understand Chabashira at all.

"Then… Can you promise Tenko something? Tenko… will give up on trying to make you go to dates and find a partner but… Please let her… protect you whenever you need it from now on!"

"Huh… why?"

"Tenko needs to do it! She doesn't care what happens to her anymore! It was already worth it!"

"What… are you talking about?"

"My love for you, Yumeno-san!"

"Weirdo… why do you keep on saying this? Are you sure you don't have second intentions when you say these things?"

"Nope! Tenko wouldn't be able to make Yumeno happy anyway… She doesn't deserve her protection… it's her turn to protect Yumeno-san…"

"Oh? how would you even be able to protect me?"

"Like before right? Wiping your tears… Being by your side whenever you need her… cooking for you… watching cartoons together... Making you feel less alone in general… throwing  _ degenerates  _ away…"

That Chabashira girl was a huge mystery. But… Yumeno, for some reason… Felt she could trust her. She… did feel strangely safe to be near with. 

Why… does this weirdo… feels so  _ familiar _ ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last part of what was originally the chapter that started with "cater"! Anyways, I hope that twist was decently foreshadowed because it was the focal part of my dream!


	6. intricately

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a cat in gloves catches no mice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, 20 kudos and 120 views! That's the most I've ever got! Thanks for the support!  
> There are some self harm-ish thoughts on this chapter...  
> If there's something else I need to tag pls warn me! English is my second language and I'm not exactly the best at it.

A long time ago, Yumeno made a deal with a certain creature. 

That creature… Was an  _ evil _ , bear shaped genie, being able to fulfill any wish.. but at a costly price. At least one of a cat’s lives. Not only that, but that wish could be easily taken away, if you didn’t fulfill the conditions.

She tried to cheat the genie’s system with her wish, by wishing to live for eternity, as a giant - human, and making her quest something instantly accomplished, like waking up, while also only risking one of her lives. But the creature, smarter than she was, as the price of eternal life, put a new condition on her, far harsher than the original time limit.

She was pretty sure he was the devil himself.

In order to keep existing as a human, she has to fall in love by her eighteenth birthday. And she has to declare her love to the one she fell for. But. If the love isn't reciprocated or if what she feels isn't true love, then she will vanish just by saying that word aimed at someone. 

And that was not all, for the  _ fiend  _ put yet another condition.

If she doesn't fall in love with a human… she will return to her original form. 

And if she fails that mission, for all of her subsequent lifes. And she won’t be allowed to make any species changing wishes. 

And all her subsequent cat lives could only die if her body was completely destroyed. 

So, she wouldn’t die if she starved, got sick, or if she was freezing to death. An eternal life. Of suffering and despair. 

And living eternally like that… Sounded like a fate worse than any hell.

But… Maybe if she was near... sweet cat… She wouldn’t… Need to have suffered.

It had been a long time since she had last called the fiend’s name.

“Monokuma!”   
And the fiend appeared.

_ “You haven’t called me for yeeears, need any reminder?” _

“Does the one love I have to confess have to be romantic?”

_ “Puhuhuhu… Took you long enough to realize that huh? It doesn’t have to be romantic! Only needs to be true love and have the same type and intensity of love be reciprocated!” _

Oh…

… That was…

Almost impossible. But...Maybe… Not only her cat. Even her  _ mom  _ would be able to do that… If only… She was still alive.

Heck. Himiko  _ never  _ said she liked her right? How… awful...

“Does the one I confess my love to… Get resurrected if she died?”

_ “Your love confession would automatically fail if it was aimed towards a corpse you know? Puhuhuhu, Corpses can’t reciprocate your feelings, silly!” _

If… She finds Weird cat’s next life somehow… Maybe...

“Then. If I confess my love someone else and it works out. Would they live eternally with me?”

_ “Good question!” _   
“What is the answer?”

_ “Nope! They live their regular life cycle!” _

… He truly likes despair huh?

Maybe she’s really better off wishing to vanish. After all… He all but ensured… Her next lifes as a cat would be  _ hell _ . Pure despair and suffering.

“I see… Bye.”

_ “See you really soon, Puhuhuhu!” _

These months of vacations were a bit… Weird.

She spent some time in her club room, most times at her job.

And she started hanging out with Chabashira more often. To watch all of _Doremi_. 

That’s why! She… Didn’t actually  _ enjoy  _ her presence, at all!

Since she didn’t get out nearly as much, she ended up depriving herself of food. She didn’t need to go out to buy cat food anyway.

But… whenever she got too weak, Chabashira showed up with some food by her door.

As if…She  _ knew  _ somehow. And… Her food was great. Definitely improving  _ lots _ . 

Or whenever she had a tough day at work… Chabashira showed up, sometimes even in the weirdest new paths she took to make it feel less bad to walk back home.

"Hey… why do you always appear when I'm bad? It's kinda eerie. Are you still stalking me?"

"Uhh, no! Tenko just… felt she was needed somewhere. And when she walked to it… you were here."

"Is this… one of your neo aikido things?"

"Uhh, Yeah!  _ Totally _ ! We have a special connection to the world and can feel those that need us! Tenko does so through her gut!"

Eventually… as weird as it sounded… Himiko started to believe that Chabashira's gut  _ might  _ have a magic of it's own. Because... There were just so many unexplained things that she was able to know because of that. And… She has no phone so not even classmates would be able to tell her about some things as quickly as she appeared. Nobody dared to call the temple after all. And… Sometimes there was just no way she’d find out some stuff _merely_ by stalking.

"How… scary. But… thanks. For finding me there."

She had taken… A particularly dangerous path today. Maybe in hopes she found some danger and could just… End her life and wish to vanish already. But… Seeing  _ her  _ truly makes her want to stay just for a while more...

"Don't worry! Tenko will take care of you, until she can't!"

"Uh… what does that mean?"

“Oh, yeah, Tenko… Might need to move soon. And she can’t come back.”

“Might? Aren’t you going to finish the years at hope’s peaks?”

“...Probably not.”

Thinking about it… The weirdo did have _really_ bad grades...

“Is it your grades? I know that with grades like these, you will end up failing. Do you want help studying? I’m sure Akamatsu and the others would help. Maybe you can still recover them?"

"Nah. No time for that. Tenko needs to focus her time on you!"

"Why, weirdo?"

"Because every moment Tenko spends with you is magical! Just like you!"

"And… what about your future?"

"Don't worry! Tenko doesn't have one!"

That… only makes her  _ worried  _ actually.

"Huh… how can you be so sure of that?"

"She doesn't really have much time left…"

"Uh. Yeah. I… understand trying to do only what you love when you don't have much time left. What… are you even doing  _ wasting  _ it at school? You still go there sometimes..."

"Tenko needs it to be close to you, right? There she can cook for you and find you at the club!"

"…Unbelievable. Do you have nothing else you want to do?"

"Nope!"

"Or that you  _ need  _ to do?"

"Yeah!"

"Even back at your temple?"

"Yeah. They let Tenko do whatever she wanted with the time she has left!"

“Just… How much time have you left?”

“Uh… Tenko is bad at math but…um… Somewhere in September?”

“That’s… Less than a month from now you know? Aren’t you worried?”

“Nope! It was all already… _Super_ worth it!”

The weirdo closed her eyes as she smiled.

She doesn’t understand her at all but… Now she feels a bit scared…

Maybe Yumeno…  _ Wanted  _ to have more time near her… But… She has to get ready to say goodbye. And since Chabashira doesn’t have any contact info… Maybe… It’s for good.

Could she try to get the girl a phone? Maybe even give her hers... It wouldn’t matter much for Yumeno anymore because… Well, she will stop existing as Himiko soon anyway. But maybe her other friends could remain in contact with her...

  
  


For some reason… Yumeno had been in a really weird mood in a certain day of that month. She should be sad… but… She feels… Someone is thinking about her somehow… How weird…

And… She felt like… There was something she should do.

Yumeno returned to that _dreaded_ museum later with that bell… Maybe… Can it protect that sweet cat in her afterlife somehow?

Her classmate, Shinguuji, was working in his part time job there. Maybe it would feel easier talking to him about it?

“Hey… Shinguuji... there is a cat there… That was my cat. Is there a way I-”

“Well, I don't think we can take her off for now. You could request it but… It's been more than seven months. Usually… if one body hasn't been claimed in six months. Then.. It belongs to the museum.”

She wouldn’t want to take her away from that. She’d feel awful having that grim reminder at home.

"I… don’t want her body! I just want to put her bell back on her. I… should never have taken it off! I… failed her. Let me do at least that!"

"Oh. Interesting. I think you may be able to do that. I will stroll the archaeological exhibit for now." He blinked one eye. He was probably breaking some rules to give her some time. But… He never cared much for them anyway. He cared more for analyzing people. Himiko had tried dating him even before that cat appeared and… She was mostly creeped off. She didn’t like being analyzed like that at all. She was surprised he ended up dating Gonta of all people. But… Maybe that gentle giant was the one that made him softer. He didn’t mind being analyzed at all, did he?

Alright, so that Shinguuji’s break isn’t in vain… She is going to that exhibit!

She… Needs to do it when no one is looking.

There is… Someone… Near these two specific cats? Why?

Wait… it’s  _ Chabashira _ ?

Hey… What is… she doing here?

“Uh… what are you…  _ Why  _ are you...”

“Oh. Hello Yumeno-san! Tenko found what her gut was looking for.”

“Is it… This…”

Yumeno pointed to Sweet cat.

“Nope! Tenko… already knew this one! But... She’s pretty sure it’s the one next to it!”

But that… That is…

“Uh… Why are you looking at this cat? They… probably died alone like…  _ she  _ did.”

“They probably did, yeah. But… Neither of them are alone  _ now  _ right? They are next to each other… Poor cat. So small… Yet… really important. Why does… Tenko feels so strongly when she looks at this cat?”

“Did you look at this  _ date _ ? It… died almost  _ eighteen  _ years ago. And you’re seventeen. How would you even…”

"Tenko's gut never lies! And if it’s next to  _ her _ , Tenko’s  _ sure  _ it’s meaningful! Very important! Tenko...  _ needs  _ to know even more about this cat!”

Well… the black, tiny cat… and the white, huge cat surely created a contrast. Almost like a yin and yang of each other…

“Weirdo… It’s not going to be worth it. There is no information about this one at all.”

“Well, Tenko still wants to try! This must have been an amazing cat! Her guts keeps telling some stuff about this cat! But it’s not enough!”

What would even…  _ How  _ would even… a _gut_...?

“Eh? What can your _gut_ tell you about this cat huh?”

“She was almost an adult, so this caption is wrong! She just died really small! Tenko feels she was not a good hunter!” Himiko felt  _ offended _ . How  _ dare  _ she…

But… it was the  _ truth _ . She starved  _ often _ , and lost most fights she got for food. She isn't even sure how she survived enough to reach near adulthood. Wait… Her gut… Got even her  _ gender  _ right? How scary. It was… Truly _not_ a regular gut. 

“But… she tried her _best_ to survive! She was really smart and that’s how she got so far! But… the cold was too much for her to handle… Tenko… wishes she could get to know her better! Just by looking at her… Tenko loves her! Tenko needs to find her name or name her herself!”

Unbelievable… so many years later and yet… 

This girl… is scaring her with all this knowledge fed by her gut… She got…  _ Everything  _ right… Maybe neo aikido isn’t that made up... 

But… Yumeno can’t help but feel good that… someone cared about  _ her  _ huh…Cats… can feel when someone is thinking about or speaking to them, even after they moved to another life. 

And… Maybe that weird, good feeling she was feeling earlier today was that.

But… It’s dangerous… If she gets discovered on this… Himiko will… _Vanish_.

But… Isn’t Himiko already… Willing to wish to vanish? Wouldn’t it be better… To _not_ have to deal with that fiend again?

Maybe… She should… Just tell her the truth?

But… Chabashira only has a small time left, right? Maybe tell her then?

She has to be a bit subtle.

“Hm… Your gut really is something else… Saihara should ask your gut for help in his cases. You… should just name them you know? It’s unlikely they had a name.”

“Oh. Right! Tenko has _already_ named it! She just wanted to know if there was another name!”

“Uh… what did you name them?”

“You want to know?”

“Yeah…”

“Ok! It’s! Magicat! Magicat! Tenko loves you! Tenko wishes she could have met you before! She hopes you are in a better place now! And living a happy and healthy life!”

… What a bad name… But… 

Yumeno can’t say she’d give a better name.

Sweet cat is barely a name at all. 

Magicat… Is way better than what sweet got. 

Plus… it fits Yumeno.  She likes it.

She… Can feel that the weirdo love is genuine… How weird. For someone who never met her before… and after so long…

Why is Chabashira like that?

Yumeno’s heart is skyrocketing…

If she loves just this much a cat she’s never met… Then just how  _ much  _ does she love Yumeno? Why does… she want to… 

No. Yumeno doesn’t deserve that.

“Why did you choose that name?”

“Just felt like it fits! A black cat, like a small witch! Tenko can feel she’d like it! By the way, what are you doing here, Yumeno-san?”

Oh. Right. This isn’t the time to get happy. This is…the time to apologize.

“Oh. I… asked to put this… protection spell… back on… my cat. I… should never have taken it off.”

“Tenko is sure she would have loved that!”

“... It doesn’t matter anymore does it? It… won’t really do anything now…  _ It _ …  _ I…  _ failed to protect her…”

“It surely does! No matter how much time passes… Tenko is sure… She’d love being remembered… And feeling protected by you.”

… Yeah. Makes sense. Yumeno just felt how good it felt having someone care about you, right now... Even if it had been a long time… 

Even if it was someone that _never_ met her past life...

Are you feeling this, Sweet cat? Do you… Feel safer, wherever you are?

When Yumeno realized it… She was already being hugged.

“Huh…  _ Weirdo…  _ Why are you hugging me? And crying?”

“Because Tenko loves you, Yumeno-san!”

For some reason… That hug felt warmer… And more fulfilling than ever… It makes her want more than that. She wants to be  _ petted… _ And that ever since she got her cat name...

Chabashira is so sweet… She… Surely… Truly  _ loves  _ Yumeno, and her love… feels great at times like this… 

And… it feels so very different from what she expects from romantic love… It seems… Way more intense, less selfish, somehow. 

A love that doesn’t care if Yumeno tries to date other people at all. She… just wants to be by her side. At the rough and good times. Take care of her.

She doesn’t even mind if she isn’t cared for in return. 

But... Yumeno… Doesn’t  _ deserve  _ that. 

She doesn’t  _ deserve  _ to be loved or to love anyone anymore… 

Would she ever be able to love anyone more than she loved that cat or her mom? That love made her miss them after a long time. 

Look fondly at memories with them… Missing even the annoying bits... It’s… unlikely. And even if she did… She’d lose them again. 

And go through this pain for an  _ eternity… _

She… might as well perish alone then. 

Just like her cat did. Only… until her birthday for that huh? 

B ut… Having a name after so long, and… feeling her past self being loved for once... huh… 

Maybe… Waiting for then wasn’t going to be that bad… They’ll both stay together in the end. 

And… She will still have some time near her friends and Chabashira.

Ever since that day, Chabashira started visiting her daily to bring her meals.

… How weird huh… feels as if… Chabashira loves her as much as her cat did. But…  _ Why _ ? 

She has mistreated the girl so badly and she keeps coming back? Not even her cat  _ did  _ that. She fled often when Yumeno did something she disagreed with, like giving her a bath.

Heck. She might love her  _ more  _ than her cat did thinking about it this way... 

Nah. 

No way. 

That cat spent years by her side, through thick and thin. 

Chabashira… only really was there for the five months, ever since the classes started.

But…September 8… Instead of knocking... 

Chabashira sent her a letter down her door, near some foods. And left without even knocking.

_ Hey, Yumeno-san… can we go out tomorrow? _

_ You can go after your classes! Tenko isn’t going tomorrow! _

_ Tenko knows you don’t like dates so don’t worry, it’s not like that! _

_ Tenko… has to take her trip. _

_ She wants to see you for the last time! _

_ She promises she won’t bother ever you after that! _

_ She has no phone and stuff! Or a set place to go! _

_ So even if she wanted she won't be able to contact anyone! _

_ If you want to… Meet with her at her temple!  _

_ She will take you somewhere special to her! _

_ You can even go to your job afterwards, it won’t take much time! _

Oh. Yeah. This… _Dreaded_ day was coming. It’s better Yumeno tells her the truth huh?

How does she… Feel about Chabashira after all? Her feelings for her… Seems way different from the romantic kind… 

She… Wouldn’t mind spending some time of her life around her. Caring for her… Being cared for… 

Just spending some cozy time together. Watching cartoons. Napping…

But… Surely these aren’t as _intense_ as the Chabashira’s feelings for her are…

There… isn’t really much she can do on that right? Yumeno… Still has trouble opening up emotionally to others.

She has already lost forever the possibility to be honest to her mom and to her cat… Maybe she should wear something special tomorrow. And embrace this last oportunity to say how she feels about her.

Maybe if she doesn’t miss this last chance… She will be able to peacefully vanish without any regrets…

She needed to get ready to vanish soon… Might as well skip classes and her job...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic was supposed to have the same amount of chapters with each protag but... Now it is really unbalanced huh...  
> Uh yeah, please take care of your mental health! And health in general! It can be something like taking your meds or something that doesn't take much like drinking a cup of water, or eating a snack or even having a bath! It will be worth it!


	7. delicate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> look like the cat that got the cream

That day Yumeno discovered about her past self death, Tenko decided… she wasn't going to try to force Yumeno to go on dates anymore.

Tenko… misunderstood what Yumeno wanted completely huh? She… was a  _ dumb  _ cat. 

Her wish had been in vain. And she wouldn’t be able to fulfill it.

But... At least It had already been worth it. She… wasn't hated before was she? 

Yumeno truly missed her. 

Then… she can already vanish in peace. 

Even if she is disliked now… even if Yumeno doesn't want her around… If Yumeno  _ won't  _ miss her now…

It's ok. 

Tenko loves Yumeno more than  _ anything _ . It’s very different from what a human would call romantic love or something.

She… Feels that these kinds of love seem to be a bit  _ shallow _ . 

At least from what her classmates tell her. 

They tend to be fragile and break up easily. Have awful fights. 

Sometimes even the smallest change, like appearances changing… And then all the feelings are gone.

She isn’t really interested in that kind of love. Of relationship.

And… She now gets why Yumeno gave up on that as well. These seem… Too weak. 

Maybe her breakup made her realize that.

She isn’t sure if it’s a human or a cat thing but with Yumeno, she didn’t feel like that at all.

No matter what their classmates claimed. She just loved her a lot and wanted to stay close to her. 

Care for her when she gets sick, give her treats, make her company, take her sadness away. 

She doesn’t feel like they’d need to be a couple for that.

Maybe Tenko was meant to remain as a cat.

She could do many of these things as a...  _ pet _ . Or familiar. 

And it wouldn’t need to be seen as a couple thing at all. 

Just as the amazing bond they once had. A very special and serious partnership. Sure, some people joked about it but… 

They were never really serious.

It was her choice to become a human. Because… she hoped she could at least care for her in ways that as a cat she couldn’t. 

Like Yumeno said before. 

She… _needed_ someone to care for her right? 

She wasn’t the best at taking care of herself. 

She barely even feeds herself  _ properly _ ! And if she gets sick… Nobody would be there to help her. Because she didn’t _allow_ anyone to.

Even Angie… Would not be there if it wasn’t for her cat self meddlings. 

And Yumeno… Would just allow herself to die like that…

Not very different… 

From the cat Tenko once was in the past right? 

The cat that Yumeno saved. More than once. 

And insisted so many times, so she didn’t self starve or eat harmful things. 

The cat that would be alright with dying alone. Whose life got a whole new meaning after being loved.

Did Yumeno see herself in her back then? 

Did she save her as a means to save _herself_?

Tenko… Might never get to know that. But. She doesn’t really mind.

These things are _not_ important at all.

What _is_ … Is that she was _saved_ , and even if she couldn’t save her as well… 

She lived a good life. As a cat and as a human.

And changed a lot in these lives. 

Thanks to her, she didn’t merely survive anymore. She lived. She became a cat that was able to love someone… Even if in an unhealthy way. 

And being a human, helped her learn to regulate her love, and understand Yumeno better. 

And she also learned to love many people, even if it was in a way less intense amount than her love for Yumeno, and with them she learned and experienced all sorts of interesting things, like cooking, watching anime, going to karaokes or cosplaying. 

She was even able to love these she never  _ met _ , like Magicat. 

She wishes she got to know her better. Her aura gave Tenko really good vibes in her gut. Truly amazing that one.

All these bonds made her happier. All were way better than whatever life she once had in the past. 

Where _all_ she did was hunt, sleep and fight.

And all of that… Only happened because of Yumeno. 

It was… Way better than a feral life huh? Even if it was short… 

It was the _best_ part of her life. And probably better than returning as a cat once again. To another probably feral life…

She… wishes Yumeno can find another person that cares for her. 

Because… she won’t be able to very soon.

And who knows, maybe she can even find the person who _saves_ her, just like Yumeno saved Tenko? 

She hopes that happens.

Tenko accepted her fate. Vanishing… Was a small price for all the great things she experienced right?

But… She needed… To explain to all of these people… That she won’t come back.

Her master told her it was better to tell them she was on a trip. And that’s what she said for all of them.

They were really sad, but… They understood. And made sure to show to her they wanted to be near her and she’d have a place to go back. 

Her last days were all pretty full. Alternating the time she spent with them and the time she spent with Yumeno. 

She decided to spend September 8 with her class and temple friends, on the last day of the flower festival. Saying her goodbyes and having a nice last time with them. Classes had already returned so she was lucky that that fell on a Sunday so all her friends, from the temple, and from the classes appeared.

But… She… Wanted to spend her last day with Yumeno.

Just the two of them. 

She didn’t know if she would appear at all. 

She… never really went to anything Tenko invited her. She only likes following her own plans after all. And she likely had classes and her job today.

So Tenko was... ready to vanish on her own.

But… _If_ she appeared… Even for a short while, after school and before her job… Tenko would be really glad.

She wanted her last moments to be by her side.

Because… even if she failed… it was all worth it.

  
She was cleaning the temple for one last time, when... Yumeno showed up!

And... She put… Some… Special clothes? 

These clothes… Weren’t her class ones at all. 

She… only wore these in dates? 

Maybe she didn’t have time to clean her casual ones, Tenko didn’t warn beforehand… 

She looked really cute in these. 

Tenko wishes she could do the same but... Well… 

It’s not like Tenko had _any_ special clothes. Only school and temple garb. 

Except these cosplays Tsumugi gave to her yesterday but… That would make them attract way too much attention… 

But enough about clothes.

It’s _too_ early! 

Yumeno arrived _way_ earlier than classes should have finished... Did she… Skip her classes? 

“Huh… Yumeno-san? You… didn’t need to skip your classes you know?”

“Nyeh, but… I  _ wanted  _ to.”

Uh? 

Well… She didn’t really _like_ going to them anyway… Not that _unusual_...

“Oh. Have you had breakfast?”

“No... “

“Alright! Tenko has some snacks for you!”

“Uh… Are you sure? It isn’t better to save them for later?”

“There are many more! We will need to walk for a bit so you better be well fed!”

“...Okay.”

As Yumeno ate her onigiri… Tenko… Ended up petting her head without even realizing.

It was… Something she always wished to do. 

A small payback for all the times Yumeno pet her in the past.

“Nyah!”

“Ah! Sorry! You were so cute! Tenko will stop if you don’t like it!”

“You… don’t need to. It’s the last time I’ll see you, right? So I might as well let you do as you please.”

“Whoa, seriously?”

“Nyeah...”

“But… Do you  _ like  _ it?”

She nodded. 

Ok, Tenko wasn’t making her uncomfortable, that’s a good start!

“You alright with walking around with Tenko looking like this?”

“Uh? What do you mean, looking like this?”

“Tenko… Doesn’t have anything _fancy_ to wear today…“

“So what? I’m used to how you look like in that gi. I know you don’t have many clothes, don’t worry about it.”

“Uh! Right! Thanks! You look really pretty today!”

“I guess you never saw me wearing these huh? It’s… Been a while. Can’t have others know I’m skipping class. But... Thanks.”

Tenko can’t blow her cover right now… 

But… 

Yeah, maybe wearing class outfits when she was skipping was _not_ a good idea. 

“Oh. So… Do you want to go somewhere?”

“You told me you’d take me to a special place right? Where is it?”

“Oh, right! It’s a very special place to Tenko! And now, it would be perfect to show you there!”

They walked towards Tenko’s special, secret place.

The one she often went whenever she wanted to remind herself that she loved Yumeno.

“A… Park?”

“Yeah!” 

"Are you really sure that… going to a park. And having a picnic is all you want for your _last_ day in town?"

"It's not any park, it's the _most_ special and important place for Tenko! And she _also_ wants to take a short nap! It will be a perfect day! All... She could ever ask for!"

“That's… not much at all...”

“Uh? You think?”

"Yeah… What makes… this park so special?"

"Oh. It's… Where Tenko met you!"

“Uh… I… Don’t really remember this place much… Maybe I did some magic show here a few years ago?”

“... Tenko is a bit disappointed you don’t recognize here but… You didn’t really need to… It’s just… This is where Yumeno-san saved her life!”

“Weirdo… Did a magic show impact you that much?”

That wasn't it but Tenko needs to keep up with this for a while.

Oh, right! This time of the year...

She needs to give her these flowers!

“Wait a moment!”

The ones she often gave her as a cat… She always thought they looked just like her!

_But_...

"Tenko’s really glad you're here, Yumeno-san! She knows you hate her but…" She fiddled with her fingers "She truly loves you a lot and wanted to see you one last time. Here, she got you a gift!"

"Why… are you giving me these flowers…  _ these  _ are…"

"These flowers… always remind Tenko of Yumeno-san, especially of her hair!”

“... These… Are _yellow_? And my hair is-”

“ _ Red _ . Tenko knows... She got the colors completely wrong… But… They are still special for her… Pretty... She likes how they smell! and they look so nice on you! For Tenko, they are filled with Yumeno’s memories, just like this park!"

“Cats Claw... they… Grow near here?”

"Oh. They… have only really bloomed recently… Tenko has been looking for them for a while… it… needed to be them! And at this park!"

“Uh… Can you take me to… Where they bloom?”

… That might give Tenko away huh?

But... She wasn't going to be able to deny that request.

“Ok. It’s… At this… abandoned... Mailbox?”

The place Tenko chose to die before she met Yumeno.

" _ Wait _ …  _ oh no _ . It… makes so much sense… Everything… adds up… and…  _ fuck _ ! It's… been eight months already! We don't have much time! What did you wish for?"

"Huh? Tenko already told you what she wanted right? Many times! She wants you to have a perfect date! With your partner! And to take care of you! But… You didn’t want that so… She gave up on that!"

"Oh you stupid  _ fool _ ! You weird c- gah! You… didn't have to… Of  _ course  _ you'd ask for that!"

Uh… she seemed… mad… And sad… did… Tenko mess up again? 

After all this time… She still was hated by her huh… 

But… Maybe she will miss her as well when she's gone?

But… As a human, Tenko got way less closer to Yumeno than she did as a cat.

So maybe not even that…

Well… Tenko failed her mission. 

It's… her time to pay that price. 

Wait … Did… Yumeno find her out? She almost blurted ‘weird cat’...

Wait… Yumeno… hugged her?

Very… Tightly…

Why is she... pressing her lips on her cheek?

What… Did that mean again?

"Tenko!” Uh… She… Called for her name for the first time? 

Wait… 

And it was her  _ first  _ name? 

“Please… don't go! This counts as a date right? Please be my partner! It doesn’t need to be romantic! I... I... Love-"

Oh! Tenko wants to accept Yumeno’s proposal!

But then she heard something.

_ “Puhuhuhu!” _

Was her time up? It was _ too late _ huh?

She was so  _ close  _ to it.

Wait… She… Didn’t vanish yet?

Why…

The time… freezed up?  Why is… Yumeno a cat?

Not any cat… But…  _ Magicat _ ? 

It… Made so much sense...

Tenko… Tried touching her but… she… can't reach her somehow. 

Or listen to her. It's as if… they are in completely different worlds.

That creature appeared, once again.

_ “Puhuhuhuhuhuh. What an unexpected development! We had some technical problems with your wish!” _

“Uh… Why? Does Tenko… Still exist?”

_ "I already told! Technical problems!” _

“Uh, wait… Then... Yumeno asked to be Tenko’s partner right? Tenko was going to accept! And they had their perfect date! Just a few more _seconds_ … And Tenko would have fulfilled them _all!_ Actually. Tenko died at  _ night _ , why was she vanishing at  _ noon _ ?”

_ “While it could, even if you almost got found out, there still  _ was  _ some time… The main problem is… Turns out we can't have a wish that clashes with another cat’s wish you know? Your wishes messed our system up! We have no idea what to do now. Only one wish can prevail. So, you both went back to your initial form! We are analyzing the situation. My kubs are arguing she’s got a priority since she had her wish before. My sister is the only one actually disagreeing. _ ”

“If… you knew this… then why… Did you allow for this to happen? For Tenko to wish for helping Yumeno?” 

_ “Puhuhu...Your wish was… Wait a moment, we recorded your voice so you can check for yourself.” _

The place warped, and an image of herself at her past appeared.

_ “I want to… Help Yumeno-san have her perfect date! With her partner! And I want to take care of her!” _

_ "Puhuhu,  _ three  _ whole wishes to fulfill? Are you  _ sure  _ that's it?" _

The creature laughed maniacally at that and resumed speaking.

_ “See? It could have been  _ anyone  _ named  _ Yumeno _!” _

“But you knew who I was talking about!”   
_ “If you wanted specificity, you should have asked for Himiko Yumeno! We’re genies. We’re not good creatures you know? We don’t care about your pasts at all! We only go by _ exact words _! Most of us are fueled by despair! And… That wish actually gave you even more chances! Can’t really complain about that.” _

These… Creatures were _evil_.

“How…  _ unfair…  _ it was better being dead and vanishing _ …  _ than depriving her of her  _ dream _ !”

_ “We never said we were  _ fair _ , you know? Are you willing to give up your wish for hers?” _

“...Yeah…”

_ “You are aware this means you’ll vanish, right?” _

“It… might be better after all. Tenko should never… Have done a deal with you…  _ devils _ .”

_ “Puhuhuhu, I’m going to see if she accepts your proposal.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the last!  
> Did you know cats can't see red?  
> When this fic started, it was very different. In the original dream, the cat that is now Tenko wished to be able to be loved and kiss the one they loved. And it had a way more tragic end than this one. When I started writing this fic, by this part of the dream, the cat!Tenko was coming as way too unlikable, since in the dream, that cat forced a kiss on their loved one moved by despair. And... I just couldn't bring myself to write that at all, so even trying to think about how to write it felt off.  
> Part of it is because, as someone mostly aromantic, I don't know how to write compelling romantic relationships, because... I just can't understand how they work. I had a single crush that could classify as romantic and it sank completely the day I had to do a group work with that person and they made me wake up at 3 am on my birthday. A... romantic relationship would never work out for me, because I feel they aren't strong enough for me to build a solid relationship.  
> I do like a few romance stories a lot. So even if I love TenMiko a lot, the best way I can write them is in my ideal kind of relationship, a quasiplatonic one. And these are great! I don't think they are any lesser than romantic partnerships at least... But... There are no relationship tags for this kind of relationship so that's why I'm putting both here. And that's also why I insisted so much on it not being romantic.  
> I hope I can get to write a proper romantic relationship fic about them soon! And a friendship only one as well.  
> I hope this wasn't too ooc! Or that my grammar was readable enough!  
> Thanks for all the support!


	8. reciprocate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> play cat and mouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry christmas! And other holidays ;)  
> Almost 200 views, wow!

Nyeh… Himiko… Returned to being a cat huh… Expected…

Uh… That one genie… Wasn’t Monokuma…

It was… Pink… And bunny eared.

_ “Hello!” _

“Uhh.. Hi?”

_ “We had some technical problems with your wishes. While… You fulfilled yours... Since the person you loved was not fully human nor fully cat yet, our system bugged.” _

“Oh. Right.”

_ “My brother… Is trying to say only one wish can work out! But I think it’s super unfair! Both of you practically fulfilled your wish!” _

Oh... They… did?

“So… That means…”

_ “He is trying to make her give up on her wish! Because all his kids are with him! Thats super unfair!” _

“What! It is! She gave up all her lives right? And I only gave up on one!”

_ “Yeah! So… I have a plan! Based on our contract breaches! It’s on this memo! Let’s keep it our secret ok?” _

She doesn’t believe that… She actually _liked_ that genie. She gave a few backup plans actually. Tips to deal with that devil. Maybe… She was an angel...

_ “Puhuhu! All done! She’s given up on her wish! Now! All we got left is…” _ _  
_ “Hey… If she gave up on her wish… Shouldn’t I be able to use it as my own?”

_ “Huh...  _ Technically _ , yes but...” _

“It would be unfair to let that almost fulfilled wish go to waste. What about we do this? I will give all my remaining lifes to you… And change my wish and hers to something we both can use! Since… if it’s the same wish, it can’t clash at all.”

_ “How’d you even... Let’s see what you propose… It has to...” _

“Have at least five wishes imbued right? One for my first wish. Three for hers. And a remaining one for all the lives I have left. And it also has to have at least one of the same keywords as each of her wishes and my first one.”   
_ “Huh. That’s... right…” _

The fiend was sweating.  _ Nice _ .

Now she can’t mix this up. It has to be the perfect wish the kind genie gave to her. A wording that would work for both of them.

“One! Himiko Yumeno and Tenko Chabashira will  _ share  _ their wish!… Two! And become  _ partners _ ! Three!  _ Take care  _ of each other! Four! Have a  _ perfect date _ ! And five!  _ Wake up  _ by each other’s side!” 

_ “Puhuhuh, be her partner? Your think that will work out? Cat’s aren’t even  _ monogamous _! Just wait, She will surely…” _

“I never said we needed to be  _ romantic  _ partners? Or even  _ exclusive  _ partners? What about  _ business  _ partners? Any kind of partnership will work! And… I never said it needed to last forever! If we manage to do so for a while, we’ll be alright!”

Heh. That fiendish bear was getting worked up. Nice.

_ “Gah - Waking up by each other’s side? Can you really promise you’d do that every time? Even if you got to share a bed, one of you might fall out!” _

“When have I ever said I would do it  _ every  _ time? If I do it once it will be enough!”

She won’t let him win over her mind again!

_ “How can you even say you can have a perfect date? These don’t exist! Especially for you!” _

Maybe the perfect  _ romantic  _ date would never exist for Himiko. But… simply being able to be  _ herself  _ while going out with Chabashira was already perfect. Like that time they watched Doremi together.

“Oh. We already had a few ones that would classify as that. It won’t be a problem. I also never asked for an eternal life this time as well! What is it? Scared of… _ Exact words _ ? It’s all in the contract!”

She totally got him on her fingers now.

_ “Alright, alright! I’ll ask her if she accepts!” _

“I’m waiting.”

The bear appeared a bit annoyed later.

“So she did huh..”

_ “Yeah. What a bore. You have until your birthday to do all that.” _

“Thank you for your services.”   
It felt so good… Seeing that fiend have a breakdown. And not laugh for once.

Yumeno woke up in that park.

Ah. Chabashira was there! And… As a human? Why?

Himiko… Was a human as well? 

She was ready for both of them to go back to being cats…

But… It  _ actually  _ worked! She can’t believe it!

Yumeno ran to hug Tenko as tightly as she could.

“Yumeno-san? Uh… That wish…”

“We have a month to fulfill it!”

“Yeah he told Tenko but… Why… Aren’t we cats?”

“... Ah! Maybe it's the name we used?”

“Oh, right! It would be… Magicat and Weird cat.”

“Nope. You got renamed to _sweet_ cat!”

“Huh? When did…”

“A while ago actually. But… I’ve been wondering something.. You… wished to be born as a seventeen year old? You gave up  _ seventeen  _ whole years of your life… for  _ me _ ?"

"Uh… yeah?"

"You dumb! You stupid! You…"

"Sorry… Tenko just… wanted to be someone that could take care of you for once… like you took care of her…"

"I… love you a lot you know?"

“Well...Tenko had no idea until recently…”

Yeah. She owes her a big apology.

"I’m sorry Tenko! For how I treated you in your current and your past life… I love you. Be it as  _ Sweet  _ cat. Or as Chabashira Tenko… It’s… This weird love. Not exactly romantic, it feels way more intense than the romantic attractions I had in the past… I would do anything for you and share the rest of my life with you. Do you… want to be my partner? You... Can move in with me again!"

"Whoa! Are you… really sure?"

"More than ever!"

"Really, really sure? Tenko’s not pressuring you is she?"

"You're not! I am super sure!"

"Then… can Tenko…um..."

“Yeah?”

“Call you by something other than Yumeno-san?”

“Oh, that?  _ Please _ ! Give me a nickname!”   
"Tenko used to call you giant but… You're hm… _smaller_ than her now..."

"Yeah I… know. You're _huge_. Kissing you will be a pain at times."

“Kissing?”

Oh. Right. 

She… Didn’t watch anything with romance at all did she? 

Yumeno loathed these things because it never worked for her and… 

Maybe as a cat she didn’t let her kiss anyone because she thought they were trying to attack her....

“Uh… Remember when I pressed my lips to your cheeks? It’s a form humans have to express affection!”

“Oh. Right! Tenko had no idea what that meant!”

“It’s like a special type of petting! But you only do it with  _ very  _ special persons.”   
“Oh, got it! Like kneading?”   
“Yeah! Like kneading! Wait, oh god. That day… You were kneading in your dreams huh?”

"…What did you think it was?"

"…Let's not get into that now. Sorry for misinterpreting you. All the time. I… was an idiot if it took me that long to realize your identity! You hide it pretty badly!"

"Tenko… does?"

"Yeah? Your sleep talks were a giveaway."

“You always said they were creepy…”

“Out of context, _completely_ … But… Now… Maybe they were really cute actually. But! You were going to nickname me, right!”

"Oh! Yeah! What about flower? Because Tenko brought flowers as gifts to you?"

"Hmmm, I like it. Do you want a nickname as well?"

"It's going to feel odd to be anything but weird cat or weirdo…"

"But these  _ weren't  _ good! I… used them to avoid attaching myself to you. From now own… You're… my dear. Alright?"

"Yeah!"

“So… Can we…um... Kiss?”

“Uh… If you want to… but…  _ Cats… _ don’t really  _ kiss  _ each other to express affection you know? Can’t we do something cats do before it?”

Tenko blinked. And then closed her eyes completely.

Oh.

Right; They show their trust by pressing their heads together. And by touching their noses.

That moment felt truly magical. As if an eternity went by. 

They… Truly  _ trusted  _ each other huh?

“Thanks! Much better than  _ kisses _ !”

“Hey, kisses aren’t that bad as well!  _ Humans  _ like them! You better get used to some human things as well! We need to act as humans at affection displays or others will find it weird! They can’t find out about us!”

“Even Tenko can tell that this isn’t all… You’re saying this because  _ you  _ like them.”

“Fine. You got me. I  _ like  _ them. And I love you.”

Her dear pressed a small peck in her forehead.

“Ok… Was that alright?”

“Nope! I want many more!”

“Flower… Since when were you so greedy huh?” She chuckled.

“I was a touch starved cat so you  _ bet  _ I am going to take this to the max!”

“Ok, ok, it was actually not  _ bad  _ at all. But… Tenko still prefers pressing heads or noses together you know?”

“Alrighty. We can do all of these! But! You’re too tall, we need to sit for a while!”

They sat on a nearby tree, and Himiko finally was able to get on her level and share another kiss. Tenko seemed to like this one more as well, saying it  _ might  _ be on the same level as head pressings but Himiko knew that that was her way of saying she wanted more of them.

They spent some more time snuggling and eating some snacks. It was great… Being able to be affectionate and receive affection without being judged.

Yumeno received a phone call. Oh. She didn’t have to go to work today.

She got lucky huh?

… Yumeno is going to need to buy her dear partner a phone. It will make it way easier to contact her... 

She could… Share her phone as she thought but… How would Tenko feel if she knew just how many cat pics Yumeno had of _her_? 

Would she think Himiko was a _creep_ for taking them in her sleep? 

Thank _god_ she discovered she has that cat before offering it...

“So… What do we do now?”   
“We need to buy some stuff! Gather your belongings! And I need to ask your master for you to live with me!”

“Oh, right!”

Things at the temple were surprisingly calm. Tenko’s master seemed really happy to see her alive. He even offered to give them some money.

But Himiko denied it. She was going to pay for all expenses.

Starting with some clothes! Tenko would like looking cute right?

They went on a shopping spree that afternoon.

She got everything she thought they’d need. A phone, towels, some food supplies... But… Arriving home…

She realized she forgot something _extremely_ important.

“Uh. We might need to buy a new bed.”

“Don't worry! Tenko is used to sleeping on floors!”

“But I'm not going to allow it! You can get sick, you know? I don't want you to go dying any earlier than me! You're huge so use my bed. I'll sleep on my couch for now. Tomorrow we buy a new one.”

“Aww but Tenko doesn't want to sleep alone on that bed... Being there when you are near me is a waste! Tenko insists on sleeping on the floor if she can be close to you!”

“Ugh. I will put some pillows to the ground so we can sleep together for today, alright?”

“Yeah!”

… Yumeno remembered something important as she gathered some pillows.

“Hey... Why didn’t you sleep at the cat bed I bought you?”

“Tenko wanted to sleep somewhere that smelled like you, you know? It made her feel safe!”

“... That’s _sweet_ but it was really _frustrating_ back then.”

“... Want me to use it now then?”

“No. I’ll donate it to Tanaka tomorrow after class. Alongside some of your old toys. We won’t really need these anymore.”

“Ah, yeah…  _ School…  _ Tenko… isn’t sure she will-”

… Oh. Yeah. Grades… Would be a problem. She wouldn’t be able to go to a college if she didn’t graduate...

Yumeno… Wanted to go to the same college her mother went to. 

She… Was her master. Taught all she knew about magic and humans. 

She told so many stories about that place… It almost felt like it came out of a movie. 

Yumeno… Didn’t know she could do that.

She wanted to but… She had accepted she had no chance this last year.

And… Now she _can_. But… She would need to _move_ … Even if temporarily...

But… Would Chabashira want to make such a move with her? She had many friends in the town and her temple after all. 

She… would suffer if she were to simply follow her around and have nothing to do there for that time.

If she also went to a nearby college with her, they could keep on living together without much problem. 

She’d have something to do, new people to meet... And when they graduated they could return to this town.

"Hey… now you  _ really  _ need to study. So we can keep on being together… If you fail… Then… Well, I might wait one more year to go to college if that’s the case."

"Uh… can you… teach Tenko stuff? All my mind was thinking back then was you."

"Unbelie- Actually, very believable. You… got it bad for me huh?"

"Yup! My mind had almost no space for anything else!"

Yumeno… is not that different in the end.

“Alright! We gotta call our classmates and do a super study session! You need to graduate with us! And… Maybe go to a college with me later..."

“... What should Tenko tell her school friends? To explain why she is still here?”

Oh. That was going to be a problem as well.

And Himiko also needs to apologize to them and be honest to them for once. 

She can _finally_ say she loves others and she _won’t_ put that to waste!

“You know what? I skipped class today. I’m gonna fill our group chat with pics of you and say that I confessed to you, begged for you to stay, cried a lot, bought you a phone, and invited you to live with me, all expenses paid. That should be enough! I’ll even ask them to add your new number, and you send them a message from your new phone as well!”

“Hey! Tenko wants to find a job to help you with expenses you know?”

"That would be nice but… I wouldn't mind providing for you if you don't find one."

"But… Tenko is not really a cat anymore..."

"Hey! You know how much I spent on these expensive meals you had? You wouldn't eat the cheapest brands at all! Not to mention the vet bills and some. Hm. Complications with neighbors. I… might have paid for some to keep their mouth shut…”

"You… had problems with them? Why didn't you move then?"

"I… thought you wouldn't understand… and might get here and get hurt…"

"Hey... Tenko was _smarter_ than that. But… thanks for worrying about her."

“Yup. My point was. You might be _easier_ to care for as a human. And cooks really well which is a plus."

"Oh. Sorry. Tenko… Really _was_ too much trouble."

"Nah, even back then you were _totally_ worth it."

“... Tenko… Wishes she could give you a gift as well.”

“Hey… you don’t need to! Your affection is all I really need!”

“But…”

“You can also cook me food as well if you don’t think that’s enough!”

“Tenko _does_ have something else!”

Uh. That was a...

"Why… do you have a _nail cutter_?"

"Iruma-san gave me these yesterday! She said it would be the best way for Tenko to show her love to anyone she found in the future! She still doesn’t really get it. But she thought it was about losing her most prized weapon..."

Right.  _ Iruma…  _

"Oh. So it was  _ her _ . Thank god, I thought you were asking for… Hm.  _ Sleeping  _ with me."

"But… Tenko wants to do that! Naps are great as well!"

"…It's… a  _ different  _ kind of sleep."

"Whoa! There is _another_ way? Is it any good? Tenko wants to try!"

Unfortunately, Himiko had to give Tenko the talk.

But… She wasn’t fazed by it at all.

“Is that it? How  _ boring _ . Tenko prefers her explanation. At least to cats… This wouldn't be the ultimate display of affection  _ at all _ . Even being able to sleep near someone else shows  _ way  _ more trust than that! Humans are weird.”

  
She truly gets her… Cat’s… Do see things way differently than humans do. They value completely different things. 

When you’re a prey, and a predator at the same time, you need to have all your senses heightened. 

Be ready to attack. 

Not needing to feel threatened near someone… Being able to not need to be on full attack mode… Being able to blink, close your eyes or be at your most vulnerable state… 

And losing your only protections against the world, your very own weapons… 

Not only would  _ hurt  _ but meant a  _ lot  _ of trust. It meant putting a  _ lot  _ at risk.

And Tenko was  _ offering  _ to do that. That really meant _much_ more when it came from her.

To most humans, these things… Don’t really hold the same meaning huh?

Maybe that’s why… She had trouble fully connecting with them. Humans… 

Express their affection in ways Yumeno isn’t always fully comfortable with. 

They don’t understand that for her, simply being near to them, or even being able to eat near them, meant she trusted and liked them a lot.

She trusted they wouldn’t fight her and leave her to starve… Even respectful stuff, like giving them their own time and space, was interpreted as not caring... 

Her dear… understands way better the implications of these things, in ways normal humans never would… 

But… Yumeno wasn’t _only_ a cat anymore… 

And that’s why she had some issues with her dear in her past life… 

A bit of these human needs ended up becoming an important part of her and she entered a weird cat-human limbo that _no one_ could ever fully connect to… 

And maybe, no one  _ needed  _ to fully connect to. 

But… she is glad her dear is now that person. Even if they parted their ways… Which is unlikely for now but not _impossible_... They would always have this special human-cat bond that no other human or cat will be able to get close to. 

Or even other human-cats that might be out there. 

They have a  _ history _ . 

They were able to make the  _ devil  _ have a breakdown and accept loss together! Can it get any more impactful than that?

“Yup. Really weird.”

The rest of the day was really quiet. With Tenko trying to learn to use her phone and downloading a bunch of games, the only trouble coming from Himiko being bombarded by questions in her private messages after she announced she was living with her, the group chat rejoicing, and half the class thanking her. 

And asking if they were a  _ thing  _ now.

She… doesn’t really care whatever others think their relationship is. 

It is way more complex than a simple girlfriend or boyfriend kind of bond… 

Himiko had a few in the past, and even the ones she liked were way less complex than this one. 

Human words wouldn’t be able to explain it. They may call it whatever they want. 

They’ll never get it right. What matters is she is near someone she loves so much.

She simply turned off her phone, and went to cuddle with her dear partner that played some games on her new phone. She _really_ liked these rhythm ones...

"Flower... are you purring? For Tenko? How cute!"

"Yup, I don't have to hold back do I? I hope you like it!"

"Tenko loves it!”

Her dear petted her head with her free hand, and Yumeno ended up napping huddled to her. This was the best day of her life with no doubts.

It’s… so perfect… Being able to stay this close to someone without needing to worry about anything at all. 

It… Can’t really get better than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, would anyone be interested in a sequel? I can’t really promise anything, because there’s too many elements for me to sort out, but, if I was able to write one, would you rather I focus on characters that appeared in this fic like Angie(and Monomi) or in a college life?  
> Edit: Took this off anon... Made it anon at first because I was not sure a quasiplatonic fic would be well received. For me these kind of crushes are almost the same as my romantic ones except they last longer and I don't want to kiss anyone, the most would be hugging, but I realize not everyone is touch averse and ace like me and not everyone sees kisses as romantic so that's why I put a kiss in there as well...  
> Anyway. I hope you enjoyed my cats in love dream inspired fic! Searching for many things about cats, especially puns and idioms, and words with cat in it to name the chapters was purrfect! I just hope these pages didn't lie to me about their meaning.

**Author's Note:**

> I never had cats but I did pet one at my psychiatrist when I was writing this. I had to research so much to write this bc I'm much more used to dogs... I hope I caught cats properly.  
> Also I had to change so much about some small things bc where I live the myth is... Cats have 7 lives.


End file.
